Routine Gone Wrong
by My Vampire Sparkles
Summary: Bella cuts herself accidentally shaving her legs in the shower while Edward is out hunting with Emmett and Jasper. Emmett plays a prank on Edward leading to Edward hunting Emmett. Edward catches Bella's scent, dun-dun-duh! My first fanfic, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n- This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, I hope you all like it. Please review or PM me, I'd like to know if this story is worth publishing. Thanks! - My Vampire' Sparkle  
**

**Disclaimer: ya, you know it, I don't own Twilight **

**Chapter 1: The Beginning **

** BPOV**

I was just finishing my shower, as I did almost every night. Edward was hunting with his brothers but said that he would be back a little after midnight. I really needed this shower to calm me down, every time he leaves it feel like he's going to disappear. I had as much time as I needed, Charlie was occupied by the Mariners game, I could hear him shouting at the TV, and it was only a little after 9, so I had a few hours before Edward would be back. I decided to shave my legs; maybe Edward would feel a little less responsible tonight after hed hunted. So with that happy thought in mind I took out my strawberry scented shaving gel and carefully picked up the razor┘.

**(Meanwhile, many miles away Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were just finished up hunting)  
**

**EPOV**

This had been a long night away from Bella, I was always nervous when I left her alone, but I had a bad feeling about tonight. Alice had assured me that she would be fine, which was the only reason Emmett and Jasper had been able to pull me out tonight. I had rushed through 3 large deer and one mountain lion, the sooner to get back to Bella. But Jasper and Emmett had other ideas for us tonight.

"Come on Eddie, let's have some fun" Emmett pleaded with me.

"Define "fun" Emmett" Jasper said sternly.

" NO! I'm not spending anymore time away from Bella! I'm going back now." I snarled at them.

"Well, Jasper, it appears we will have to intervene" Emmett said evilly.

"Yes, we certainly will" Jasper smirked They ran at me but I was prepared I side stepped their charge, but Jasper was too quick he grabbed my arms from behind me and locked them down. It would only take a second to get loose, but a second was all Emmett needed to grab the silver phone out of my shirt pocket and ran for his life.

"Hold him as long as you can Jasper! I'm gonna make a few calls." Emmett screamed back as he ran towards the Canadian border.

"I won't last very long so you better hurry." Jasper yelled back, his voice thick in concentration. He was using his extra faculties to try and calm me down, but I was past reason. I had seen Emmett's intent in his mind right before he and Jasper charged me. He was going to text Bella, and say very un- gentlemanly things to her. I must stop him at all costs!  
It only took me a few seconds to break Jaspers hold on my arms, and I was off like a bullet, well faster than a bullet but you get the idea. I was the fastest vampire I knew, so I knew I could catch up to Emmett in no time. I was streaking through the forest in hunt mode, when suddenly I caught a scent...

A very familiar scent, a terribly attractive scent. My mind was past the point of being able to think this out logically so I followed the scent, running even faster than before, I must find the source!

**(Back to Bella in the shower)  
**

**BPOV**

I spread the pink foam liberally up and down my legs, thinking of Edwards words to me when he dropped me off after school "Be safe" he always says. I would appease him by being over cautious in this simplest of tasks. After I had used almost a fifth of the can of gel, I carefully picked up the razor, the blade was new and therefore I was more likely to cut myself with it. I started at my ankle and slowly brought the razor up across my knee to my hip. After a few stroked like this I was starting to let my guard down and was making the stroked less cautiously now, always a wrong move on my part.I was just starting the next stroke on my ankle when I heard my phone ring with my text tone( I had set it to play Edward saying "Bella"- in a patronizing but loving tone, when he would send me a text), it always made me jump no matter how many time I heard it. Uh-oh.. I felt the familiar sting of a razor cut.

**_"Oh crap!"_** I yelled, not caring if Charlie heard me or not, he was probably too engrossed in his game to hear me anyways. Crap, crap, crap, now Edward couldn't stay with me tonight. OH NO! Edward couldn't come anywhere near me until it healed! How was I going to tell him, that text was probably him saying he finished early and was on his way? He would be here in a matter of minutes, and here I was in the shower covered in strawberry shaving gel and bleeding. Oh great I thought as the smell of the blood finally got to me. My stomach started churning and I felt faint. My shower wasn't wide enough to sit down in, so I had to try to get out, but I didn't want to get out with all this gel on me. So I took a few seconds to get the majority of the gel off, but the heat of the water made the blood smell stronger. I was about to faint when I finally got to the floor outside my shower. I put my head between my knees but that put my nose closer to the blood, and the last thing I heard before I passed out was a light thud as someone landed in my room┘.

**(Edward just climbed through Bella's window)  
**

**EPOV**

So close, that delicious scent was so near. Things were barely registering in my mind, I knew where I was, but the monster was loose in me and he was about to get what he wanted. I was far enough gone that I didn't care how much noise I made, I stormed through Bella's room and knocked the door out of my way, creating a small crunching sound.

"What are you doing here Edward? How did you get up there?" Charlie yelled at me in an incredulous tone.

Oh crap, but this was exactly what I needed, I had to turn and answer him. I quickly started thinking up a lie taking my mind away from the scent. Giving me a chance to reclaim my body. As I prepared to answer Charlie I heard a thud in the bathroom....

**(Emmett and Jasper are running home to tell Carlisle what happened)  
**

**EMPOV**

"Oh crap, oh crap, we are in so much trouble" I said to Jasper.

We were almost home and I hadn't been able to come up with a story that didn't get us in trouble yet. Jasper wasn't trying, the little Emo. He was enjoying my misery because he wouldn't get in as much trouble. His only concern was whether Alice was OK or not, we were close enough now that he could feel her panic.

"Alice, this better not be about what you did to Edward Emmett or I will kill you" Jasper snarled at me.

How was I suppose to know this would turn bad? All I had wanted to do was play a little trick on Edward and make Bella blush. She's such a funny little human, I thought as I reminisced about all the funny things she's done. Carlisle broke through my reverie with his calm, but angry words.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, what have you done?" "

Emmett, do you realize what you've done? Edward is going to kill my best friend!" Alice screamed at me, punching me with all her pixy might. I would have laughed if her words hadn't confused me.

"Wait, Edward is gonna kill who?" I asked.

"BELLA, you idiot!!! She cut herself shaving and when Edward was chasing you he caught her scent. He was in hunting mode so he couldn't stop himself. He's at her house right now!" I was stumped┘ Alice's face went blank as she had a vision. We waited patiently. Well all of us but Jasper, he was in full panic as he felt what Alice was feeling.

"Well, this is a little better. Charlie caught Edward about to barge into the bathroom where Bella fainted after smelling her blood. His mind is clearing slightly but he's still too close to call it safe. He's going to want to check on Bella, but her cut won't heal for awhile. We've got to do something!!" Alice said in a rush.

Everyone went into planning mode.

"Ok" Carlisle said in his calm voice. "Let's plan!"

**Dun-dun-duh!!!!!!**

**A/N- What will happen next? Will Edward be able to control himself? What will he tell Charlie? What exactly are the other Cullens planning to do about it??? What is it with Bella and strawberry scented bath products??? All will be revealed in the coming chapter if you review!!! PLease some help with ideas would be great, I have some ideas but I wouldn't mind some input! ****Sorry it was short, but I wanted some input before I went too far.****Thanks for reading!!!!**-** My Vamps Sparkle**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG! Wow guys thanks for all the review, PMs, and such. You totally made my day! Since this is my first fanfic I wasn't expecting this many people to read it or review. You guys are awesome! So, because you are all so awesome and have given me some things to ponder, I got a creative spark and decided to update a little earlier than planned. So here goes chapter 2 hope you like it!! Review, review, review and I'll update again! Much Thanks- My Vampire Sparkles**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Twilight.  
**

**Chapter 2: "My eyes!!!!!"**

** EPOV **

**(Just after Charlie stopped Edward from going into the bathroom where Bella is still passed out on the floor)**

Oh crap, oh crap. I gotta get my head back... Wait, what was that thud?

"Oh no, Bella!!!"I shouted running away from Charlie back towards the door, partly in worry for my love, partly to satiate the monster inside of me. Must fight, must fight I chanted to myself as I took a big breath preparing to knock down the door. Then, out of nowhere, Charlie comes up and grabs my shoulder

"Edward Cullen, don't you dare touch that door. I don't know how in the world you got in here without me noticing, especially at 9 at night, but if you make one more move toward that door I will take you down to the police station for the night."

Wow, that's the longest speech I'd ever heard Charlie make, I could tell by his thoughts that he was serious, but I saw a loop hole, he had heard the thud in the bathroom too and was starting to worry about Bella.

"Now now, Chief Swan, take it easy. I forgot to tell Bella that I would be able to pick her up for school tomorrow, previously I was going to have to drive Carlisle into work while his Mercedes was in the shop( ha like Carlisle would ever allow anyone but Rosalie to work on his baby!), but it seems that his car got done early. So I was just dropping by to tell her, I came in the door a few minutes ago and said 'good evening' but you were so absorbed in the game that you didn't respond. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, but I think our main priority right now is Bella."**(A/N- A big thanks to jordy9110 for the idea on Edwards excuse)**

Charlie was stunned by my politeness, he just nodded and let go of my shoulder. I tried the door and it was locked. I couldn't break the door down with Charlie right here; I wasn't quite in control of myself enough to be in the same room as Bella right now.

"I'm going to call Carlisle Mr. Swan if that's ok? He knows how to pick a lock and I have a feeling that with the volume of that 'thud', Bella is going to need a doctor." I said calmly, Charlie was still in shock so he just nodded again. It took all my concentration to walk down the stairs human speed and pick up the phone in the kitchen. Once I was out of Charlie's line of sight I dialed Carlisle's number vampire speed, he picked up on the first ring and I was talking vampire speed.

"Carlisle, Jasper Emmett and I were out hunting and Emmett stole my phone after Jasper talked me, so I was running after Emmett when I caught the scent of Bella's fresh spilt blood" the monster in me roared with delight and I had to grip the counter to keep myself from running up the stairs to her. "Now I'm here but Charlie caught me, and I don't know how long I can control myself, but I heard a thud in the bathroom and I think Bella fell and his hurt cause she hasn't made a sound. Please, please come help Carlisle!!!" I was begging at the end.

"Calm down Edward, Jasper and Emmett are here with us. Alice saw what was happening" of course she did, that little pixy sister of mine comes in handy sometimes. "We were just in the midst of planning when you called. We'll be there in a minute." Carlisle said in his calm manner.

"Thank you Carlisle, you have no idea how appreciative I am"

"Just stay away from her until we get there and assess the damage, you get Charlie to sit down too"

"Ok Carlisle, see you soon" I whispered as I hung up the phone. I took a deep breath and walked a little slower than human speed back up the stairs to the bathroom where Charlie was now banging on the door yelling for Bella to answer him.

"Charlie! Charlie!" I said as I put my hand on his shoulder carefully. He jumped and almost punched me as he turned around.

"Wow, didn't see you there Edward. Bella isn't answering me"

"Calm down, Carlisle is on his way with the rest of my family. He'll be here momentarily" speak of the devil "In fact I think I hear Emmett's jeep pulling up right now."

We both walked down to the front door, and stood out on the steps as Emmett's jeep and Carlisle's Mercedes pulled into the drive behind the cruiser.

"Carlisle! Thank you so much for coming." Charlie ran up to him to shake his hand and led him up the bathroom.

_I'll take care of Bella, got with Jasper and Emmett and stay there until I call you_.

I nodded in response to my father's thoughts. I walked over to the jeep and jumped in the back. Jasper and Emmett were in the front seat of the jeep dancing and singing along to "Don't stop believing" I smacked my forehead against the glass until they stopped.

"Hey Eddie! Some night eh?" Emmett said to me cheerfully

"Emmett, I would watch what you say right now. You can't feel the emotions radiating out of Edward right now, but I can, and you don't want to mess with him right now ok?" Jasper hissed at him

"Thanks" I told Jasper "Where are the girls?"

"Alice and Esme went into assist Carlisle and calm down Charlie. Rosalie is standing by at the hospital to grab anything Carlisle might need for Bella" Jasper explained calmly sending out waves of tranquility to soothe me. Wow... Rosalie was actually helping, that was a first. I kept my forehead pressed against the window, taking deep breaths, trying to clear my mind of that scent. UGH STOP IT, stop thinking of that I berated myself.

I threw myself out of the car and ran for the stairs.

**APOV**

"Alice, go in there and assess the situation, see if you can get her dressed" Carlisle told me calmly.

Then I heard Edward snarl as he ran up behind me.

"Oh good you're here! Go stand with Carlisle please. I'm going to go check on Bella" I whispered to him.

Charlie was coming down off the shock; we had finally convinced him to go watch his game though you could see him peeking over the back of the couch at us It was quite comical. Edward walked over to Carlisle and started calming him down. So with everyone else taken care of I started towards the bathroom. The scent hit me hard, but I loved Bella and knew I could control myself. Or at least that's what I thought... As I walked into the bathroom and I saw Bella in a heap on the floor with shaving gel on her in some places still. Then I saw the blood...

There was soo much of it! What had she done? All I saw was a little razor cut, not a gash that was surely the only thing that could produce this much blood! My mind ran over these thoughts in less than a second, then I felt myself lean forward into a crouch as I prepared to strike. She just smelled too good, nothing else mattered, she wasn't my friends anymore, she was food. Just as I was launching myself at her two strong bodies tackled me...

**CPOV (Carlisle)  
(Just as Alice is walking towards the bathroom)**

Edward came to stand by me with a pained expression on his face. I could feel the tension rolling off of him.

"She's going to be fine son. Alice will get her dressed and then I'll take care of her. She's going to be fine." I reached my hand out and patted his shoulder. He nodded, and then I felt him stiffen under my hand. I looked to his face to see what was wrong.

**EPOV **

I stiffened immediately as I heard Alice's thoughts screaming at me from the bathroom. She was panicking over the amount of blood. I knew she was about to pounce so I threw Carlisle and myself through the door at her. We tackled her to the ground, man was she strong!

"ALICE! ALICE you must stop this right now!" Carlisle told her. I couldn't understand how he kept his voice so calm.

"You don't want to hurt her Alice, you know that. Now control yourself!" Now Carlisle was starting to raise his voice. Alice was still struggling against us, but her attempts were getting weaker by the second. We had won, I could tell as her thoughts started to become coherent again.

"Ok guys you can let me up now. I promise I'm in control. Just don't look up until we're out of the bathroom" Those words had me frozen in place, my arms still locked around Alice's tiny shoulder.. Bella.. I was in the same room as a naked Bella covered in blood. UGH!!! This must be my own personal hell, my monstrous side and my human side's weaknesses all rolled into one room! I ran out of the room with Alice still in my arms. I ran vampire speed all the way outside.

"EDWARD!!!!!!! Put me down! NOW! You're fine! I've seen it already, now that I'm out of the room, everything will be fine. Carlisle is going to put on a blind fold as Esme tells him what to do to get her dressed. Then he'll clean up her cut so that you can be with her when he wakes her up with the smelling salts. Ok, so put me down and calm down! Jasper is going into hysterics again!" Alice yelled at me.. wow.. I put her down, and took a deep breath...So everything would be fine. Oh thank heaven! My love will be back in my arms again soon. I revealed in that thought. For the next 10 minutes, while Carlisle and Esme worked on my love, I calmed myself by planning what I would do with her when she woke up..

I would cradle her in my arms, and hug her as tightly as I could to my stone form. I would whisper how much I loved her, and those sweet nothings that made her so happy, in her ear. I would kiss her as passionately as was safe. I would hold her in my arms all night, if we didn't have school tomorrow I probably wouldn't let her go for two days. Oh how worried I had been for my love, how worried I still was. She was so delicate and fragile. I wonder if she was being careful like I asked?... Oh well I couldn't be mad at her tonight, except for almost allowing herself to be taken away from me. That thought roiled my soul; I let a snarl escape my lips. Alice jumped next to me. I felt Jasper send some calming waves my way as Emmett pressed his laughing face to the window of his jeep.

"What's wrong now Edward? Bella is fine, isn't that all you care about?" Alice asked in a perturbed voice.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking what possessed Bella to almost allow herself to be taken away from me" the last syllable came out in a choked whisper.

"Damn it Edward!" Alice screeched at me "It was an accident!!!!! For Christ sake, she was shaving her legs!!! And I'll have you know she was doing it for you! She thought you might be in a better mood after hunting.." Alice broke off suggestively

"Oh great" I moaned... Bella had put herself at risk for me? Why does she do this!!! *SLAP*  
Wait.. what? Did Alice just slap me?

"Did you just slap me?" I asked childishly

"DUH!!! You're being stupid and pessimistic! Bella loves you and wants to please you. Can't you just think of it as a nice gesture turned into a horrible accident, and forget about it? Please for all of our sanities?

"Fine" I muttered, but I was certainly not going to let it go.. I was going to have a talk with Bella, later of course once she was recovered. *SLAP*

"No you most certainly will not discuss this with her Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! I can see the future remember?" Alice snarled at me tapping her forehead at the same time.

"Fine Alice..." I admitted in defeat... Then I heard thoughts I wasn't sure I wanted to hear

_"OH Edward!"....._

**DUN-Dun-Duh!!!!! **

**A/N- So, what do you think? Need comments please!! I keep getting more ideas for how to flesh out this story, so hopefully it will be going for awhile! Anyways, please review, contribute ideas and all that. The more reviews and ideas the quicker the next chapter will be up! Thanks! - My Vamp Sparkles**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: What the Hell does she want?  
**

**A/N- Ok guys, so here is where I'm making the change. I decided that the whole smelling salt thing was too out there, so I just took it out. I promise there will be a better surprise coming! Hope it works for you all, let me know what you think!!! **

**Disclaimer: No really, I don't own Twilight.  
**

**EPOV**

_"Oh Edward..."_ I heard again in my head. Uh-oh... I knew that voice... It was Rosalie. What was the hell does here? Carlisle hadn't asked for anything from the hospital, I should have known she was bluffing, Rosalie would never do anything to help my Bella.

"Alice, what is Rosalie doing here?" I asked quietly, trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"I don't know, I don't see anything. Can't you hear her?"

"No, she's blocking me with pictures of Emmett ... ugh" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Well I better go see what she's up to, be right back"

"Ok, but hurry Carlisle is almost ready to wake Bella up." Alice said excitedly I started running towards the forest next to Bella's house where I'd "heard" Rosalie. She was leaning against a tree waiting for me. I noticed something shiny in her hand, but paid no attention to it. Rosalie has lots of shiny jewelry, it could be anything, and I really didn't care anyways. This couldn't be a good sign that she was waiting for me..

"Hello Edward" she said sweetly. Oh crap this was going to be bad.. "Rosalie." Wince. "Will you please stop picturing Emmett like that and tell me what you want?" I tried to keep my voice as even as I could but the mental pictures were too much, so the last bit almost turned into a snarl.

"Relax Eddie, I just wanted to___"

"_She's ready!!_"

"Enough Rose, lets get back, Alice says its time" I didn't wait for a response I just threw myself forward as fast as I could go...

**APOV(during Edwards and Rosalie's little chat)  
**

"Ok Esme! Let's find the perfect outfit for Bella!" I was so excited that I finally got to dress Bella without her complaining!!!! Yay me! (**A/N- yes I know, Alice probably wouldn't say this, but I thought it fit and was funny.**) I had recovered plenty by now and Carlisle had cleaned Bella up so that Esme and I could get her dressed. Yay!!!

"Alice, she's going to be going to bed. Just a simple pair of pajamas is all she needs. I think I saw her sweatpants and shirt in the bathroom." Esme said maternally pointing towards the door.

"But ES-ME..." I whined in my most whiney voice "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Bella never lets me dress her; this is the only time I'll ever get to do this with her not complaining...PLEASE?????? PLEASE ES-ME???" I pleaded with all my persuasion.

"NO Alice, Bella has been through enough tonight, without her waking up surrounded by us all dolled up and no clue why. Go grab her pajamas Alice and that's the end of it!" She said sternly.

"Fine" I grumbled and stalked off at human speed to the bathroom. Just as I grabbed the disgusting holey sweats and shirt that Bella called pajamas. I dressed her quickly and then ran downstairs to get the rest of the family. "She's ready!" I chimed at Edward in my head, as I said it aloud to the rest.

"Finally" Edward practically shouted as he and Rosalie ran into the yard. I snorted at him, he gave me a look and then mouthed "Thank you"

"_No problem, I love Bella too you know_" I thought to him. He nodded and then started into the house. Carlisle gave me a questioning look; I just smiled and nodded at him to follow Edward. Esme followed Carlisle and I kissed Jasper as he took my hand, and then we followed the rest of our family into the house. Esme grabbed Charlie from the couch and we all headed upstairs to Bella's bed room.

I could tell that Edward was itching to run to Bella and hold her in his arms as she woke up, but he had to hold onto the charade for Charlie. We all stood around the bed, Charlie, Edward, and Carlisle at the head of her bed. Charlie and Edward held Bella's hands and stroked her cheeks as Carlisle got the salts ready.

"Are you ready Charlie?" Carlisle asked in his most calm and professional voice.

"Yes, Carlisle. I can never thank you enough for what you've done for Bella" He answered in a gruff voice. Carlisle patted Charlie's shoulder and then took the cap off the first smelling salt. We all held our breath as Carlisle placed the salt under Bella's nose. Edward gripped her hand harder as Bella moaned. She opened her eyes and gasped...

**Dun-Dun-Duh!  
**

**A/N- Well I hope you guys enjoyed that. There will be a major surprise next chapter so REVIEW!!! And give me ideas and you will get a wonderful New Years gift. I will be up all night, maybe writing for you if you guy review.... So Happy New Year! Thanks for your support; I hope you liked this chapter!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Sorry I didn't update yesterday guys, but it was a holiday and I had to spend it with my family if I didn't want to get cut off…. So here it is, Chapter four!! Hope you like it, make sure and review and give me some ideas please, otherwise this might be ending soon….**

**Disclaimer: Ya, I wish…..**

**Chapter 4: Bella wakes up!  
**

**BPOV**

_What's that horrible smell_ I thought. I moaned out loud, and then tried opening my eyes slowly. I saw my angle holding my left hand, I saw Charlie holding my right hand in my periphery, and then I saw the Cullen's… I gasped and blushed bright red... The last thing I remember before my angels face was passing out naked in the bathroom.

"Bella, are you ok?" I heard Carlisle ask. I couldn't think straight yet.

"Bella, my love, its ok, I'm here, you're safe. But we need to know how you feel, please" Edward begged of me.

"I'm f__" I tried to say

"Don't you dare say fine, I know you have injuries as I was the one who attended to them" Carlisle said sternly.

"My, my... my head hurts and I fell stiff. The cut on my leg stings but I'm fine. Really. I'm just kinda muddled, and embarrassed." I replied, finally having realized I was fully clothed in my holey PJs. "How am I dressed?" I asked suspiciously hoping against hope that it wasn't Charlie or Carlisle...

"Esme and I did of course" Alice chimed, smiling at me. Fewf…… Now that I was over the initial embarrassment, "So, what happened exactly? I remember hearing my phone notify me of a text from Edward..."

"Shit" I heard Edward snarl under his breath. I really hope Charlie didn't hear that. Edward walked as quickly as human speed would allow, out of my room towards the bathroom. I didn't understand his actions and was hurt that he would leave me right now. A quick glance at Alice told me it was for my own good and that he'd be back soon. She was right; he was back with a harsh smile on his face, within 2 minutes. I smiled up at him, wishing that everyone else was gone, so he could hold me. He did anyways!

I hadn't noticed but Charlie had let go of my hand now, and was standing with Carlisle and Esme at the foot of my bed. As I snuggled into Edward, I noticed that Carlisle was staring intently at Edward while still managing to carry on a conversation with Charlie about me. I recognized this look as a sign that he was having a silent conversation with Edward. I tried to tip my head back to read Edwards face, but my head hurt too much, and Edward was instantly holding me tighter and kissing my hair saying "it's alright Bella, I'm here… Do you want something for the pain?" I really was in pain, but I didn't want him to leave me right now… He took the silence as an answer and decided to act for my own good. He lithely slid me off his lap and propped me up on some pillows and walked quickly out the door to the bathroom.

"I'm going to get Bella some Tylenol so that she can sleep" he said in answer to Charlie's expression. I also noticed him look at Carlisle knowingly and shake his head... Hmm. I wonder what question he was saying no to? It must be something about me... I crossed my arms and pouted… I knew it wasn't right, but I knew how I felt about Edward making all the decisions for me, with "my own good" in mind.

"I don't think Bella should go to school tomorrow Charlie. She took quite a fall today and was unconscious for more time that I would have liked… I also think that Edward should stay with her to observe her in case she needs something else. I would do it myself but I have to be at the hospital tomorrow. "

"But... but" Charlie sputtered, clearly enraged by the thought of Edward staying home all day with me alone. "How can he observe her? He's only 17, he has no medical training?" Charlie countered

"Edwards has observed me enough to have extensive theoretical medical knowledge. He will do just fine, and you need to go to work tomorrow Charlie." Carlisle said sternly "the best thing to help you recover from this shock is to get back into your routine.

"You expect me to leave HIM alone with MY daughter all day? After what he did to her?"**(A/N-This is after Eclipse, sorry I didn't mention that sooner)** Charlie exclaimed

"Charlie" Carlisle said as sternly as was possible for him "Edward WILL take care of Bella, this is my order as a doctor. Please cooperate. It's the best thing for Bella." Those last words were what turned Charlie. He looked back at me with a worried expression; I guess I didn't look too hot at the moment. I gave him a smile.

"You gave me quite a scare there Bells… I guess if this is what's best for you, then I'll have to get over it. You call me though, you hear me. You need anything, something happens, you call me! Got it?" I was stunned by Charlie's protective nature coming out... I was trying to figure out how to respond "Dad," My train of thought was stopped in its tracks as Edward entered the room again, with a glass of water and three small white pills in his hand. I smiled as big as I could at him. His face softened, and he gave me his crooked smile that always made my heart go wild.

Edward handed me the pills and water, which I took. Then he picked me up gently and laid me back down between his legs, resting with me back against his chest. I reveled at the feeling. He put his arms snuggly around me and kissed my head before responding to Charlie.

"Mr. Swan, I can never express how sorry I am for what I've done to Bella, but I assure you I've always only had her best interest in mind. I love her with all my being and never want anything bad to happen to her. Please, let me prove this to you tomorrow. I have watched Carlisle in his work ever since I came to live with him; I know I can take care of Bella." He said this as fervently as possible and no one could doubt the transparent honesty in his voice. I looked at Charlie.

He was still stunned by how polite Edward was to him after he made such an effort to be the opposite.

"OK Edward... but you call me if anything and I mean anything happens that changes Bella's condition!"**(A/N-hint hint, I'm gonna have some fun with this one next chapter!!) ** Edward nodded.

"Yes sir!" With that Charlie nodded and stalked out of the room, I heard him bedroom door shut, a very un-Charlie like thing to do. I had been attempting to hold my laughter in ever since I caught sight of Edwards face when he answered my dad right before he stalked out. Now I couldn't hold it in any longer and I burst out in practically hysterical laughter.

"Bella, Bella!!! Are you alright? What's wrong?" My worried angel begged of me yet again.

"Ha..." gasp "your" gasp "Face!!!!" "HA HA HA HA!!!!" I burst out again Edward just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Carlisle, are you sure she's ok?" He asked of his father, getting more and more worried by the second.

"Edward" gasp "I'm fine" deep breath "Your face was just soo funny, it was like you were trying to hypnotize Charlie!" Edward gave me another worried glance, so I reached up quickly and kissed him fervently on his cold, wonderful lips. I could tell he was surprised but he didn't move to restrain me, so I figured while I was embarrassing myself in front of my 'soon to be' family, I might as well make it worth my while. I crushed myself to his stone body, molding myself to him. His hands ran through my hair, down my cheeks, he pulled his lips away from mine only to kiss along my jaw and down my neck to the base of my throat. He stopped there and laughed; his cold breath tickled me and made me dizzy at the same time.

"Edward, you better stop there. She'll faint again in 3 seconds if you don't" Alice chimed "Besides we need to talk to you and Bella before we leave for the night". Immediately Edward removed his grasp from me, and settled me in his lap again. I was almost as happy here as I was a second ago. I felt my head spinning and realized Alice had been right.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, _what_ AM I going to do with you?" Edward asked, slightly exasperated, as he kissed my hair and stroked my cheek with his hand.

"OK love birds, let's get down to business" Alice said slightly annoyed now.

"OK, so you heard the plan. Bella you are staying home, Edward will "come over" to "observe" you tomorrow. Charlie will go to work as normal. Bella you need to rest, drink fluids, and take Tylenol for the pain, I'm sure Edward will make sure you comply" Carlisle said giving his son a serious look. Edward smiled back smugly, I could tell he was going to abuse this power tomorrow, but I guess as long as I was with him and not at school I should enjoy it.

"Yes, thank you Carlisle. I really appreciate the help with Charlie." I said fervently, smiling at him.

"No problem Bella, you are family and we want to take care of you" Carlisle smiled back at me. "Ok, with those orders in mind" Carlisle said sending another stern look at Edward and I "sleep well Bella, take care, call if you need anything. Edward, take care of her, I know you will".

"Goodnight Bella, Edward!! Have Fun!!!" Alice trailed off suggestively. I blushed of course, Edward growled at her, but just smiled down at me, kissing my hair again.

"Goodnight dears, Edward, let her get some rest." Esme said maternally

"Goodnight, Bella, sorry again Edward" Jasper said simply before closing the door behind the retreating family.

"Oh good, now we're alone" I said suggestively. I turned around and planted another kiss on my love's cold lips. He was surprised again, but didn't react with quite the same intensity. He gently kissed me back, his lips moving softly against mine. His hands came up my arms, making me shiver a little. I felt him smile at that. His strong cold hands continued up my arms and then lightly traced my collar bones. I felt myself trembling and my head started spinning again. Edward moved his lips along my jaw and said into the hollow beneath my ear:

"Breathe Bella; I don't want you passing out on me again. You nearly gave me a heart attack tonight! Which is a hard task for someone with a dead heart I may remind you". I took a deep breath and then moaned. He was still tracing my collar bones deftly with his long, cold, graceful fingers. He took my face in his hands and look deeply into my eyes….

**EPOV (A/N- I know it seems like a really weird place to switch POV's but I needed this part in Edwards perspective)**

"Bella, I love you, with all my being, I can't imagine loosing you again! Please, please take better care of yourself" I said as intensely as possible without scaring her. I know I had promised Alice I wouldn't talk to her about it, but I couldn't help it... She didn't seem to realize how much she means to me, and how much it hurts me when she gets hurt. I don't know how to explain it better. Before I could think anything further on the matter, Bella reached up and planted another kiss on my lips, this one singular and left me leaning in ready for more. She laughed

"Edward, it was an accident! I really was trying to be careful for you; I realize how worried you get. I used 3 times as much shaving cream as needed trying to be careful! Please don't be mad__"

"Bella! How absurd are you that you think I'm mad at you?" I demanded. Seeing the hurt in her eyes, I berated myself and then carefully cradled her in my arms so that I could see her face. My thumb stroked away her tears. "Bella, I'm not mad at you, I'm just worried... I thought that maybe you didn't realize how much I care for you. How much it hurts me, when you are hurt. But apparently you do... I'm sorry for underestimating you." She got that cute tiger-ish/kitten fury that I love so much on her face, she slapped my face lightly, I feigned being hurt. She laughed, and she grabbed my hand and brought it t her lips, she kissed it lightly before placing it on her forehead, which was hot. Hmm I thought Carlisle told me that she didn't have a temperature. I better check it again... Hmm how to without getting my love angry at me again…..

"Edward?" she asked, I could hear the worry in her voice. Oh crud, she must have read my face. "Thank you, for everything. I love you more than anything in the world, more than my own life" I choked at that statement. "Well, it's true!" she said sternly dropping my hand and taking my face in her hands. "Please! When will you realize that I love you just as much as you love me?" I heard her edit something out, I think I knew what it was and I frowned at that. She started to say something else, but put my finger to her lips to stop her.

"I promise Bella, I know... I just can't help worrying about you. But let's stop this talk for tonight shall we? Just bask in each other's company and rest. You had a big night! Sleep my angel, dream happy dreams" of me "I'll be here in the morning, and we will spend a wonderful day together". I started humming her lullaby as I got off the bed, pulled back the sheets, and laid her carefully down. Then I tucked the sheets in around her before carefully climbing on top of the quilt and taking her in my arms again. I felt her relax as she drifted off to sleep. Wow… she never goes this easily... She must have really been exhausted today… I couldn't wait for tomorrow! I got her to myself all day long! I let thoughts of the coming day fill my mind as I watched my love sleep.

But as she started talking, it reminded me of the evening's events. I began to brood over what Emmett and Jasper had done… I had forgiven them, but only grudgingly, only because I could feel Bella safe in my arms again… Then I thought of what Emmett had written. AUGH!!!!!!! I snarled deep in my chest. Wait, stop. I told myself. I couldn't wake up Bella, even if I meant I had to live with those despicable things Emmett texted to my innocent love. I couldn't even think them to myself…

I took a deep unnecessary breath to calm myself. Then I let my mind fall into the closest thing a vampire can get to sleep. I felt every breath my angel took, heard every word she said, yes, this was surely heaven…..

**DUN-DUN-DUH!!!!!**

**A/N- Well I hope you all like this chapter. Not very exciting but it sets up for the next chapter which is sure to be fun!!! Hint *cough* hint… Much will be revealed!!!!! I need ideas for what Emmett texted to Bella PLEASE!!!! I want to make it really good, so lotsa ideas please! Ok so review, review, review! Love you all!! –My Vampire Sparkles**


	5. Chapter 5 part I

**A/N- Sorry about how long this update took me and the scare with the last post guys, but I wanted to know about the side story... I'm not going to post it as a chapter to this story, but as another story entirely. I have a feeling it's going to get pretty involved, so it's better to have it separate... That and I don't want it detracting from this story. So anyways here is the first hald of the epic chapter. I started school and so I have lots to do, therefore I need to post this chapter in two parts. I didn't want to compromise its quality by trying to write it too quickly, so here's what I got written... It a little more fluff, more setting the scene. I've started on the exciting part, but I want to release it in full soon. Hopefully this weekend, the more reviews and ideas I get on this, the quicker it will get posted!!!! Hope you enjoy it!!!**

**Chapter 5: "oh Charlie!"**

**EPOV**

I was watching my angel sleep as the sun rise. The suns beauty was nothing compared to the beauty of my Bella. I felt her stir in my arms, Oh no! I knew Bella would be curious about last night's events, she was always curious. During the night I had tried to come up with a lie that she would buy. I wanted to protect her innocence from Emmett's vile mind… shudder… I had decided to tell her the truth, after all I'd put her through it was the least I could do.

My Bella rolled over in my arms so that she was snuggling into my chest. I loved times like these; they made me feel less like a monster, more human. I hugged her close, and kissed her hair again. I had also been thinking over Charlie's words last night, thinking about how to use them to my advantage. I'd been plenty polite to him; I could afford to have a little fun with him today. Ha ha ha!!! I couldn't wait! Bella sighed, bringing her to the forefront of my attention once again.

I smiles down at her, stroking her cheek with my fingers, I still couldn't understand how the temperature didn't repulse her... Oh well, I couldn't think like that, Bella loved me, somehow. Alice was right I just needed to accept that. Bella smiled back and then blushed, remembering last night obviously.

"How are you my love?" I asked lovingly. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine Edward, a little sore and dizzy but fine. I probably should have gone to school today..." She was mumbling at the end, but my sharp hearing caught every word.

"No, Carlisle was right, you need to stay home today and recuperate. Besides, we get the whole day to ourselves this way..." I trailed off, smirking at the end. Her eyes glazed over, as I un-intentionally dazzled her again. She shook it off quickly, ohwn… Then glared at me, this confused me. What could I have done?

"Yes, speaking of Carlisle… I'm guessing you had some hand in that decision?" she demanded.

"Well" I started quietly. "We didn't know how you were going to feel this morning, and didn't want you to feel pressured to go to school. I wanted to keep an eye on you. .." I whispered

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!!!" she shouted "I'M FINE!!!!!!! You don't have to worry so much about me! I've had a lot worse!" we both cringed at the memory that flooded back. Her words turned softer, "sorry but it's true. I don't want to be treated so differently. I know you love me and so does your family, but…" she trailed off not knowing how to finish. I kissed her on the lips feeling her melt again into my arms.

"Yes love. I know. I'm sorry. But I do worry about you and so does the rest of the family, so let us take care of you. Besides, I have some fun plans for today" I responded smiling at the end. She smiled back, and I knew I was forgiven. She got an excited gleam in her eye as she deciphered my words.

"Are we going to mess with Charlie?" She whispered conspiratorially. I laughed not bothering to quiet my glee, or hide my joy at her excitement for the plan. As I plotted last night I had no idea whether or not she would want to participate. I was overjoyed at her acceptance! She smiled and laughed right back. I hugged her close, cradling her in my arms. She reached up and placed her lips against mine. Oh how wonderful that felt! We kissed for a minute or two before I could tell she was about to faint, so I took her face in my hands and gently pulled our lips away from each other. She pouted, I just laughed.

"How about a human moment, and then I'll cook you some breakfast?" I asked sweetly. She was still pouting but, her face lit up as she remembered that we had today to ourselves.

"We really get to be alone, ALL day?" She asked quietly, not wanting to get her hopes up.

"Yes love, the WHOLE entire day, just you and me. We can do whatever you want, but I do have some conditions to attend to, set by Charlie and Carlisle. If you wish to help me fulfill them, you may. I have some ideas…" I trailed off suggestively, smiling as her smile widened.

"Ok, be back in a minute" she yelled, jumping off the bed a little too fast, in her hurry to get to the bathroom. I was there in less than a second, catching her smoothly in my arms.

"Maybe I should carry you there?" I said, starting to walk towards the bathroom.

"No Edward!" she said slapping my arms that held her firmly. "I CAN walk! I just got up a little too fast…" she trailed, knowing I had won. I set her down inside the door, then quickly kissed her forehead, before closing the door. I laughed to myself, imagining her face now. HA! I ran back to her room at vampire speed, I made her bed, and cleaned up her room. She'd be mad, but I could make her forget why in less than a second. Then I laid out an outfit for her on her bed, knowing that she didn't take one to the bathroom with her…

"Uh, Edward?" Bella called from inside the bathroom. I was there in less than a second.

"What's wrong Bella, are you ok?" I almost begged.

"Yes Edward, I'm fine!" she said sternly. "I just forgot to bring in clothes… and my robe must be in my room, from when Alice dressed me last night... speaking of which… I don't remember putting on my robe before I fainted... how__?" I cut her off, grabbing her robe from her desk, opening the door to the bathroom and placing it over her arm.

"Here it is Bella! Enjoy your shower! Be careful, I don't want to have to call Carlisle back" I said teasingly hoping to enrage her enough that she'd forget her question for a little while at least.

"You…." She yelled, before turning on the water. I laughed to myself and turned to walk down stairs to make my love breakfast. Hmm... What to make, what to make? I decided on scrambled eggs (**A/N- for those of you who have read Breaking Dawn, HA HA!! I hope you like the reference).** I quickly got out the necessary ingredients and cookware. I decided to do our homework while I waited for Bella to finish her shower. I wanted to time it just right so that the eggs were warm when she came down stairs.

I finished our assignments just as I heard the water turn off. I knew Bella would hurry from here, eager to see me, oh how my silent heart swelled at that notion! So I started the eggs, remembering a special recipe I had seen on Emeril one time. As I mixed the eggs, cheese, and spices at human speed I heard Bella quietly open the door of the bathroom, and sneak down the hallway to her room. Once that door closed I poured the eggs carefully into the pan, listening to Bella mumble to herself as she got dressed.

"Ohwn… how sweet, he picked out my clothes… Stupid, vampire…" this confused me in this context, so I listened to the rest closely, so that I could know why. "….Avoiding my questions… over protective… but we get to spend the whole day together!" I heard her stumble, as she mumbled the last part wistfully. Much better I thought, stirring the eggs. As I heard the door open again, I reached above the sink for a plate, and scooped half of the eggs onto her plate, then I grabbed the piece of toast that I had put into the toaster as I listened to my love's mumbling. I quickly buttered it lightly and slid it onto the plate next to the eggs. I put the plate on the table, with silverware and a glass of milk, just as my angel entered the room.

She gasped. "Oh Edward!!" she ran to me and hugged me tightly pressing her warm lips against mine with all her human might. I laughed and kissed her back lightly, taking her face in my hands, and gently pulling away so that I can look into those deep eyes of hers.

"Breakfast time for the human!" I sang. She blushed as I picked her up and set her gently in a seat at the table. Then I breezed around the table to the other chair at vampire speed. I saw her eyes widen as she took in what I had done. I smirked, she blushed. How I love that color on her…. She bent her head and started eating the eggs slowly. I just watched her, knowing she'd be embarrassed but not caring. She ate slowly, watching me watch her. She'd blush every so often and I had to use all my self control to keep myself from reaching over the table and grabbing her face in my hands and demanding that she tell me what she was thinking.

As it is, I held myself in my chair and just stared deeper into her eyes. My face must have betrayed my frustration because just then Bella, smirked at me, as if she had won….HA! I sat there patiently as she ate, trying to pry those silent thoughts out of them. She finished quickly and smiled as she jumped up to take her plate and fork to the sink, I beat her out of her chair. I grabbed the plate and fork and one hand, and picked her up in my other arm, cradling her to my chest.

"Edward" she started to yell at me, but I quickly kissed her, distracting her and stopping her reprisal on her lips. She forgot her anger quickly and put all her attention into the kiss.

"Breathe Bella" I reminded her kindly. She blushed, by then I had washed her dishes and put them away. I gave her a chaste kiss and set her down gently. I kept my elbow under hers, just in case she was still under my influence. She was, she stumbled right back into my arms. "Here, maybe I should just carry you today" I said as she pouted. But I picked her back up in my arms and brushed my lips against her jaw. I heard her breath catch in her throat. I lay down on the couch, with her in my lap.

I sighed as I felt her snuggle into my chest again, my behavior forgotten, or at least forgiven.

"So… are you ready for operation: annoy Charlie?" I asked cunningly.

"Yes!" she shouted abruptly jumping up. I had to catch her again. This time, I sat down with her in my lap, holding tightly.

"Okay, you don't get to move yourself today. Deal?" I asked exasperated. I wasn't mad at her, I was mad at the careless guardian angel who sent this delicate creature into the world. The only good luck she seemed to have, was having a guardian vampire who was selfish enough to stay… Bella broke me from my dark thoughts by slapping my arm( well at least that's what she was trying to do, to me it felt like paper landing on me). I laughed; she glared at me, which only made me laugh harder.

"So here's the plan, since Charlie told me to call him if anything happened to change your condition. So... we're going to have some fun fooling with him. You have to agree to go along with it, or it won't work. Ok Bella?" I said sternly but with a slight pleading edge to it. I used all the power of my eyes on her, purposefully making them smolder. I saw her eyes glaze over, she melted in my arms. How I loved this little human!

"Ok" she agreed easily. I smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. "So what's first thing?" she asked curiously.


	6. Chapter 5 part II finished

**A/N- Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I know I left you hanging with a not exciting chapter, but I've got school now. I would highly appreciate more ideas!!!!!! But here's the next chapter anyways. Hope you like it!!!**

**Chapter 5 Part II- The Plan!**

**EPOV**

"Well…" I started apprehensively, she started biting her lip and looking nervous. "I think you'll enjoy this one. Well, first I have to get Jasper and Emmett to create some sort of distraction for Charlie so he can't come home and shoot me… Then… Well…. We get to make-out… until you faint. Which shouldn't take long, I might add" I said in a rush. She laughed her glorious laugh and then looked at me suspiciously.

"You never suggest stuff like that." She said pondering. Oh how that aggravates me, that I can't hear her thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" I demanded exasperated, I was lucky my frustration at not being able to hear her thoughts was so strong or I wouldn't have been able to mask my embarrassment. I knew this wasn't my normal behavior, but I really wanted to get back at Charlie. For some reason I felt a strong sense of resentment towards Charlie since the accident. I mostly blamed myself, my monstrous nature, but I also blamed Charlie, for being human, for forcing us to take longer helping Bella than would have been necessary; for making it necessary for me to take circuitous measures in order to take care of my love.

The anger raged inside of me, it must have shown on my face because Bella reached up and touched my face lovingly.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing love, I was just remembering my motivation for this little prank today." I said smiling at the thought.

"Would you care to share?" She asked a little irked. I laughed out loud making the slight frown on her face turn into a glare. She folded her arms across her face, and started to get up off my lap.

"What do you think you are doing?" I demanded, grabbing her waist and holding her to my chest?

"Getting away from you!" She practically shouted at me. This confused me, but I didn't loosen my hold on her. I gently turned her face towards mine so I could read her eyes.

"Like you could" I said seriously. My tone making her eyes melt. I gave her a chaste kiss and then released her waist. "I thought we agreed that you didn't get to move yourself today?" I said sternly. This brought back some life to her face; she blushed and gently slapped my face, it felt like a piece of silk draping itself across my cheek.

"I'm sorry" she murmured. URGH!!!!

"Why?" I demanded

"For getting so emotional and trying to move myself" she murmured back. How I hated it when she apologized unnecessarily. I brought her face to look at mine again. She smiled sheepishly and I smiled her crooked smile back.

"Do you still want to know?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes!!" she answered excitedly. I smiled at her enthusiasm. Her happiness always made my heart soar.

"Well…. Last night, when you were hurt. I wanted so badly to help you, but we couldn't work as fast with Charlie around, having to keep up our charade was unbearable when I knew you were hurt. Then when we were waking you up, I couldn't hold you in my arms... That was even worse." My intensity was increasing, the anger becoming more apparent in my voice and eyes. I could see the concern this caused her, so I tried to compose myself. "Then when he tried to keep me from being with you today, I was so furious! It was because of him that we couldn't help you quicker... I thought I had lost you again…" I trailed off, laying my face in my hands.

She took my hands in hers, and moved them from my face onto hers. She knew exactly what I needed. She smiled at me.

"I'm fine." She said sternly, but lovingly. "We're here together, you get to hold me in your arms for as long as you like, and we WILL get Charlie back. Ok?" She finished with a quick kiss, snuggling herself into my chest. I kissed her hair, down to her neck, and then whispered into the hollow behind her ear:

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too" she replied happily.

"Ok so we have to get Emmett to make a distraction for us... I was thinking a hold up at the Newton's store, maybe. We can scare the crap outta Mike, and keep Charlie detained at the same time!" I smiled victoriously at the thought.

"Ok, but I thought you said Jasper was going to help with the distraction too?" she said, worry creeping into her voice.

"Don't worry love. Jasper comes in later." I smiled sneakily. I knew she wouldn't like this part, so I was going to keep it a secret for now. She nodded, and snuggled back into my chest.

"I can't wait for phase two." She said seductively. I smiled, oh how I loved that she wanted to be with me!! And yet, I cringed, knowing that she shouldn't. I smack myself internally, knowing that Alice was two seconds away from appearing here and doing it herself. I wanted this day to be for me and Bella only. So I quickly brushed away that thought and smiled crookedly at her.

"I can't wait either" I said, truly happy. I took out my phone at human speed, and dialed Emmett's number. I still had to get back at him for that vile text message!!! This would be highly enjoyable! He picked up on the second ring.

"Yello Eddie! What can I do for you this fine day! Rose's got me in lock down, so my services are limited today. I've got a special going on Kama Sutra lessons, and my "Where do babies come from" lecture..." I cut him off there.

"Shut up Emmett! I have a special task for you today. It won't be pleasant but it's what you deserve for last night." I hissed vehemently at him.

"Sheesh Eddie, you can't take a joke can you". I ignored that and continued on with my instructions at vampire speed.

"You're going to hold up the Newton's store today. You have to dress like an ugly lady and use a potatoes gun that looks like a real gun. Hold off the police as long as you can. You need to hint that you have a plan to kidnap Bella or something that will ensure Charlie gets involved. You will NOT, and I repeat, NOT make any innuendoes about Bella or me to the police or anyone else during this operation. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir! Oh this is gonna be fun! I can borrow some of Rose's clothes… Ouch Rose! She just hit me Edward!"

"Emmett give the phone to Rose" I said angrily. I explained the plan to Rose and told her I had an idea for his punishment that she could employ once operation Annoy Charlie was complete. She agreed excitedly and went off to gather stuff for Emmett's costume.

"What did you get me into Edward? What did I ever do to you! Oh... wait don't answer tha_" I hung up the phone on him. Bella was smiling excitedly as she traced the muscles of my chest with her fingers.

"Phase one should begin shortly. Do you want to know the next part?" I asked finally getting excited

"Of course!" she rolled her eyes at me, but I knew she wasn't mad; her eyes were bright with excitement.

"Ok, so after I make the original call that you passed out when I kissed you. Then every five or so minutes I'm going to call him back, saying you grew taller, and your eyes moved, and stuff like that." She giggled "He's going to get really really annoyed but he won't be able to come home because of Emmett! Then we'll call about your mood..." I trailed off here not wanting to ruin the surprise; I just hope Jasper doesn't get too carried away… She noticed the change in my face and scowled slightly, but didn't comment. I was grateful for that, though my curiosity and frustration flared when she didn't voice her concern.

To distract her I started humming her lullaby, and kissed her hair and down her neck. After I had made the circuit a few times, getting lost in her scent and the amazing feel of her skin beneath my lips, I reminded her of something.

"Breathe Bella, breathe love". She took a deep breath, and sighed snuggling back into my chest. I rested my head on hers.

"So, while we're waiting for the fun to begin…" she trailed off. I knew this was going to be bad when she looked away from me, still tracing the muscles of my chest.

"Yes?" I asked, quietly.

"About last night… What was that text about? You know the one that…" She trailed off again, and I groaned quietly. Of course she would want to know about THAT. "I noticed that you deleted it, when you went in to get me some Tylenol last night" Oh I forgot! Carlisle told me to give her Tylenol every few hours for the pain. I quickly cradled her in my arms and raced up the stairs. She gasped and I looked down at her face, she was in shock.

"Sorry love, you just reminded me of Carlisle's orders" I said simply. She looked confused again. "He said to make sure you take Tylenol every few hours for the pain" I finished, setting her on the counter and grabbing the bottle from the medicine cabinet. I got out three of the little white pills and filled the glass sitting by the sink with some tepid water. Carlisle always said it was better for humans, too cold and it upsets their stomach, too warm and it's uncomfortable to swallow. I handed her the pills and water. She took them with a martyred expression on her face, I just smiled at her, taking the glass and kissing her earnestly when she finished.

"Good girl!" I praised teasingly, ruffling her hair.

"Stop it" she teased back taking my hand from her head and kissing it and hugging herself to me. I carried her back down to the couch, retaining this position. Then suddenly she sat up and glared at me. Oh how her mood swings confused me!

"What? Are you alright?" I demanded taking her face in my hands. She pushed off my hands and glared at me again.

"I'm fine, but you, mister are in big trouble!" she explained. This statement confused me even more, though I was relieved that she was ok.

"Why am I in trouble?" I asked my confusion showing on my face now.

"You are so UNFAIR!" she practically yelled at me. She never yelled at me! What had I done?

"What did I do?" I asked sincerely.

"You keep distracting me! It so unfair, you get to ask whatever question you want, and you ALWAYS get an answer because of those stupid smoldering golden eyes of yours!" She yelled again, but blushed at the end and looked away. I understood now, I smiled knowingly at her, and kissed her lips gently to give me a moment to respond.

"I'm sorry." I said, sincerity oozing from my voice. She noticed the inflection and her face changed again. It was softer, the anger faded completely. I wrapped my arms tightly around her. "I'm sorry for everything. For every time I've hurt you, every mistake I've made, every time I've made you cry, every time I've made you mad__" She had put her fingers to my lips to stop my apology.

"Stop it! I love you, and I know you're sorry. It's impossible to stay mad at you, I practically forgive you the instant you realize what you'd done." She finished evident awe in her tone. I laughed and smiled crookedly at her.

"I don't deserve you, but I'm glad you love me too" I amended. She seemed happy with my acceptance.

"Now back to my question. What did that text say?" She asked fervently, very curious. I groaned, and put a martyred expression on my face as I answered.

"You don't want to know Bella, really. It'll destroy your innocence." She laughed and looked at me meaningfully. "I'm serious! And it wasn't me who sent that text, it was Emmett. He and Jasper stole my phone when we we're hunting. You don't want to know. Trust me please?" I was begging at the end. She folded her arms over her chest, and stared at me meaningfully again. I sighed. "Fine, but I'm warning you, it's really bad, and is in no way something that I would EVER and I repeat EVER say!" I paused, readying myself to say the words I never wanted to think ever again. He wrote love, I can't wait to see you. My Vanquish doesn't hold anywhere near the place in my heart that you do. My pants get how when I think of yours. Let's find out tonight how deep our love really, is in the car. Emmett gave me some pointers... Love Edward."**(A/N- Thanks to amobutterfly25 for the idea about Emmett's text!)**

I hung my head as I finished this most embarrassing moments. But then I heard a snort and looked up to see Bella blushing and trying to hold in her laughter. I sighed, oh how relieved I felt!

**BPOV**

I was trying to hide my glee at the words Edward had spoken with such contempt and embarrassment. I loved him and wanted to express my love for him that way. But those stupid boundaries of his!! So I had to hide those feelings or else risk making him mad. Or sad, or both, anyways I didn't want to risk him cancelling "phase 2". I was really looking forward to that. I settled with a snort and fake laughter. He sighed in relief and I smiled back at him. I snuggled into his chest, reveling in the feel. He smiled and hugged me closer, kissing my hair.

"Thank you." I said.

"Anytime love" he answered back lovingly, kissing my head again.

"Is it time yet?" I asked hopefully.

"Just about, so I think I'll make the preliminary call, to warm him up" he chuckled picking up his phone and dialing 911.

"Edward!" I said, appalled that he'd use that number, I thought he was going to call Charlie's office phone.

"What?" he asked back innocently. Just then the operator picked up.

"Hello, this is Forks Police Department, what's your emergency?" they asked in a bored voice.

"Hello, this is Edward Cullen, and Bella Swan is here with me, I was watching her for Charlie today. She had an accident last night and requires constant supervision" he replied, face anxiety radiating through his voice. I glared at him, he just smiled and smirked back, rubbing soothing circles into my hand. "And, well I'm really scared…" he trailed off. I glared more harshly at him, his smile grew. "She... well she…"

"Spit it out kid! This is the Chief's daughter! We have to take care of her." The operator was panicking now. Edward had to work to keep from laughing and to keep the anxiety in his tone.

"Charlie told me to call him if anything happened to change Bella's condition so that's what I'm doing. Bella… well… she… she's taller! She grew a half centimeter last night! I'm really worried! Will you dispatch an ambulance and tell the Chief for me?" Edward was having a really hard time keeping in his laughter now, and it was infectious.

"Sure Edward, I'll tell the Chief that his daughter grew taller… I'm sure he'll want to get her immediate medical attention, so just wait for the ambulance." The operator replied in a bored voice.

"Thank you so much!" Edward said back fervently, and then he hung up, and burst out laughing. I did too. We held each other and laughed into each other for awhile. Then as we sat there recovering, we heard the sound of sirens in the distance. "Phase one begins now" Edward said happily, his melodic voice was so much more beautiful when he was happy I mused. "We'll wait a few more minutes until Charlie has a chance to get my little message, before we start our job" he said, smiling, eyes bright in anticipation.

"Do we have to wait?" I whined. He laughed and kissed me gently, jumbling my thoughts,

"Yes love, we have to time it just right so that you pass out right before Charlie calls. Which means we'll have about 2 minutes..." He trailed off, smirking at me. I glared back, but my face softened as soon as I saw his smoldering eyes.

"Stupid vampire" I mumbled under my breath. He caught it though and laughed again.

"Ok, we should be good now" he told me happily, oh how I loved it when he was happy!

"Finally!" I rejoiced, turning myself so that I was facing him directly. But he moved so that my back was against the couch. I looked at him questioningly.

"I don't want you to hit your head again when you pass out" he explained calmly. I humf'd, but he leaned in and started kissing me. My heart jumped out of my chest at his touch. His hands cupped my face, gently drawing it toward him. I leaned in, but he leaned in farther so that I would be safe when I passed out. Our lips moved earnestly against each other. I was surprised by his intensity; it made my blood course through my body, heating it to the point where I felt like I was on fire, but in a good way.

I could feel myself getting dizzy and fought the urge to breathe. He laughed against my lips, but deepened the kiss, as I parted my lips slightly in response to his laughter. My head got more and more clouded. The last thing I heard was my angel murmuring against my lips

"Don't worry Bella; I'll be here for you when you wake up".

**EPOV**

"Don't worry Bella, I'll be here for you when you wake up" I murmured against my love's jaw. I felt her faint in my arms, and hugged her tightly to me. Laughing as I kissed her hair. Oh how her human fragileness came in handy!!!! I laid her down on the couch and grabbed my phone in preparation for Charlie's call. One, two, three RING!!!

I waited for two rings and then picked up, putting panic in my voice.

"Charlie! Oh Charlie I'm so glad you called, I'm so worried about Bella!" he interrupted me

"Edward, it is illegal to call 911 without a real emergency. I'm very disappointed in you Edward."

"Charlie, I'm truly sorry about before, but you said to notify you of any change in Bella's condition. I was just doing what you asked." I continued in a polite tone. "But now something really did happen to her!"

"What happened Edward?" Charlie asked, worried now.

"Well we were on the couch, kissing__"

"You were kissing MY daughter, on MY couch?" Charlie countered, enraged now, almost all trace of worry gone.

"Yes, and well she fainted, and she hasn't woken up!" I continued, trying to hide my laughter as I pictured his face.

"Oh, no did you call Carlisle" he asked worried again. Then I heard a voice in the background

"Chief Swan, we need you down at the Newton's store, the situation is getting out of control and he she mentioned your daughter..." the voice trailed off. I hung up the phone, letting my laughter out. Bella seemed to come around to the sound. I cradled her against my chest, trying to quiet my laughter. She stared up at me dazed, but smiling.

"Did it work?" she asked in a quiet, slightly confused voice.

"Yes, love. It worked. Charlie is thoroughly worried and Emmett is doing his part. Charlie should be arriving at the store in about 5 minutes. We'll make our next call then." I told her, smiling crookedly.

"Sweet!" she tried to pump her hand in enthusiasm but was still dazed from her episode.

"Let's get you some food, and then I think we have a visitor." I said knowingly. Jasper would be here soon, and I knew she wouldn't like this next part of the plan, so I had to get her to eat before I lost some of my persuasive power. Despite my acute need to mess with Charlie, Bella was and always will be my priority. So I carried her into the kitchen and gently sat her on a chair. She seemed to have recovered from her fainting nicely, so I kissed her on the lips, a little more fervently than I had planned, but I got a little carried away. Well really any kiss is getting carried away; every touch is getting carried away... Regardless, I kissed her, breaking away within a minute. Then at vampire speed I made her a Pb&j sandwich. She ate it gratefully; I got her a glass of milk to go with it. I felt my phone vibrate, so I flipped it open. 'New text message' it read, I opened the text. It was from Alice, 'rotflol' it read. I grinned; she must have seen how our plan works out then. Good!

"What's up?" Bella asked, suspicion colored her voice.

"Oh, nothing, Alice just wanted to know how you were doing." I lied easily. Surprisingly she bought it. "Are you ready for our next call?" I asked sweetly

"Yes!" She cheered excitedly. I smiled crookedly at her, kissing her sweetly as I picked up her dishes. I cleaned them and put them away quickly, ready for the next phase. Bella didn't know what was going to happen now, I laughed to myself in anticipation. I heard a soft knock on the door and ran to get it. Jasper and I were back before Bella realized what was happening.

"Hello Bella!" Jasper said excitedly, nodding to Bella as he entered the kitchen. He stood at the counter while I went over and sat next to Bella at the table. "I'm so sorry for last night, we never dreamed that it would hurt you." He said sincerely, flooding the room with waves of calm.

"It's alright Jasper. I know you didn't mean it. Why are you here?" Bella answered him calmly, curiosity getting the best of her in the end.

"First of all we need to call Emmett and help him set up the story a little more." I intervened, looking meaningfully at Jasper. I felt him send waves of panic at Bella as hard and as fast as he could. I dialed the phone quickly. Emmett picked up on the first ring.

"Hello sonny!" Emmett answered in a grandmotherly voice

"Hey Emmett, so we have Bella here…" I started, holding the phone out to Bella, she was going nuts! She was rocking in her chair, her arms locked around her knees her eyes wild, she was muttering to herself. I hated to see her like this, but I knew she would be fine, and it was going to freak out Charlie. So I looked at Jasper again. He pulled out his phone and we swapped. He kept my phone close to Bella, and then he sent waves of happiness out to mix with the panic. She unlocked her arms and her eyes went cross, she started singing I'm a little tea pot, and acting it out, though every so often the panic would seep through and she'd yell

"They're going to kill me!!" I really hated to see her like this, but it was working. While she was performing I was dialing Charlie's cell.

"Charlie, Charlie!" I yelled into the phone.

"What is it Edward, I'm really busy right now, we have a robber at the Newton store and."

"I know all about that, Bella's going crazy!!! Listen to her" I said putting the phone out to her again. I timed it just right; she sang a line of 'twinkle twinkle' and then "I'm a chemistry set!!!'**(A/N- Thanks to the author of Belladventure for that line)**.

"Oh my lord what have you done to my daughter!!" Charlie screamed at me.

"Well, it might be that her head injury was worse than it appeared last night" I said clinically. "Or it could be the fact that the robber at the store sent one of his goons here, once you showed up, and he's drugged Bella and is making her go crazy!" I was snarling into the phone now. Jasper gave me a weird look and sent some calming waves into the room. This did weird things to Bella; it cleared her mind enough for her to call out to me

"Edward, what in the world are you doing to me?" Crap, crap, this ruined the whole game. I punched the table and made some noises like I was fighting a guy.

"I'm saving you Bella" I said loudly. I heard the other officers gasp on the other end of my phone and grinned. Then I heard Charlie.

"Edward!!! What the HELL is going on!" He screamed at me

"Oh nothing Charlie everything is fine now. I just beat up the crony of that robber. Bella is calming down now, listen" I held out the phone to Bella, who was reacting to the calming happy waves that Jasper was sending out. She was smiling hugely.

'I love you Edward, I really, I don't care that you aren't human, and Jasper, you know I love you too. I don't care that you tried to kill__" I quickly ripped the phone away from her.

"See Charlie she's fine now, you can finish up with the robber now, bye!" I hung up quickly, and looked at Jasper. He removed all of his influence from the room. Bella slumped over the on the floor. I ran to her and picked her up, cradling her in my arms again. I was laughing into her hair, when I felt her hands touch my cheeks.

"What just happened" She asked, confused, dazed, and slightly annoyed.

"I'm so sorry love. We didn't plan it out as well as we should have." Well actually Jasper just got carried away a little, I thought glaring meaningfully at Jasper. He shrugged and thought 'sorry Edward'

"Ya ok, but what HAPPENED?" She asked again, more annoyed.

"I had Jasper make you act crazy. You sang and danced out 'my little tea pot' and 'twinkle twinkle' while muttering crazily. Then you said you loved me, and jasper, and you didn't care that I wasn't human, and that he tried to kill you. I had to stop you there, though I love to hear you say you love me." I looked at her knowing she would be mad, hoping that she would forgive me in time for the finale. Her face had softened, when I said that I liked hearing her say she loved me, and I knew I was ok. I kissed her hair and hugged her close to me. "I'm really sorry love, but it worked like a charm! Charlie totally believed it!! We even had the officers there gasping!" I laughed loudly remembering.

"Jasper you can go now, thanks for your help. I'll see you at home later for Emmett's punishment." I said conversationally. He nodded at us and left quietly.

"So Emmett is alive then? My dad hasn't shot him yet?" She asked trying to keep from laughing, though the concern in her voice was real.

"Yes, he's alive. Forks police doesn't have much practice with armed robbers. Especially when they are dressed like an ugly old lady, but are rip like Emmett is. They are freaking out!!" I answered gleefully

"How are you going to get him out?" She asked, anxiety creeping into her voice.

"Well, that's part one of his punishment. He goes to jail dressed as an ugly old woman. Carlisle will bail him out at the last second so don't worry. I'll tell you the rest later, it's time for Phase 3, the grand finale!!!!" I couldn't keep the excitement out of my voice. I had been waiting all day to do this. She smiled at me, I smiled crookedly back at her.

"What's the grand finale?" She asked curiosity and excitement in her tone too.

"Well…."I started, acting innocent. "I'm going to call Charlie a series of times, around 5 minutes apart, telling him trivial things about you have changed. Then I'm going to have Carlisle call him and do the same thing! Carlisle is going to act really worried about these things too, and tell Charlie that he has to let me keep you home for the rest of the week. Isn't that wonderful love?" I asked greatly enjoying my little plan, and enjoying even more the thought of getting to spend the whole week with my Bella.

"That is so perfect!" my love answered with evident joy. She grabbed my face and kissed me earnestly but quickly, I was stunned….. Wait… what?.... Oh… Wow… She dazzled me! So this is what she feels like every time I use my eyes on her…. I understand what she means by it being unfair. I just smiled crookedly at her. Her own smile widened too. I hugged her close and carried her to the couch again. It would be more comfortable out here. I took both the cell phones off the table, Jasper had left his for me on purpose, I guess Alice had told him what was going on.

I moved Bella so her back and head were supported by the couch instead of my arms, but so that she was still in my lap. I took one phone and called Carlisle. He answered on the second ring, his calm fatherly voice familiar to me.

"What can I do for you Edward?" he asked in his pleasant voice. I knew I was his favorite, and sometimes I felt very smug about that, times like now when our good relationship proved to my favor.

"Good afternoon Carlisle. First of all I want to thank you again for all you did for me and Bella last night. But second of all, I trust you are in on the plan?" he told me he was up to date thanks to Alice. "Ok, so Emmett should be getting taken downtown in the next half hour or so, it takes about 2 hours to process, so in about 3-4 hours we need you to go bail him out, but don't let him take off his costume." Carlisle started to protest, "Trust me Carlisle, it's for part of his punishment for last night" at that he agreed to it. "Ok but now I'm going to start the last part of the plan, so I just wanted to tell you what I'm going to be telling Charlie so in about 20 minutes you can start calling him with the same things. Ok?" Carlisle agreed again, finally getting excited about the plan.

He was also slightly resentful of how long it had taken to care for Bella last night, because of Charlie. We had been conversing at vampire speed, Bella had been watching me, smiling at me, and tracing the contours of my chest once again. I still don't get how she thinks I'm so perfect, how I can mesmerizes her the same way she mesmerizes me. Enough of those dark contemplations though, time for action. I smiled crookedly at her, analyzing her, reading her mood, her body.

"Are you ready?" I asked excitedly

"Yes!" She agreed whole heatedly

"Do you need to go to the bathroom first?" I asked offhandedly. This confused her for a moment, but then she caught on and started to get up from my lap.

"AH, ah. Remember our deal? You don't get to move yourself today." I reminded her sternly

"But you let me dance when I was crazy from Jasper." She whined petulantly.

"Yes, but for some reason you had better balance then." I joked as I picked her up swiftly, carrying her up the stairs to the dreaded bathroom. "Be careful love" I joked again, leaning down to kiss her on the lips. Her eyes glazed over as I sat her feet on the floor, then I walked out and shut the door.

"Stupid vampire" I heard her mutter. I was laughing as I called Charlie's cell again.

"What is it now Edward?" He was annoyed but I could hear the real concern in his tone.

"Bella's condition worsened again" I admitted, anxiety and shame coloring my tone. Charlie wasn't expecting this.

"What happened Edward, is she ok??" Charlie asked, I could hear Emmett in the background putting up the last of his staged fight.

"No, she isn't, she's changing so quickly. One minute she was fine, then the next she was worse! I'm so scared Charlie!" I let panic color my tone, my voice was wavering and cracking at just the right moments, I was such a good actor.

"What is happening Edward!" Charlie was practically screaming at me now.

"Bella has been having to go to the bathroom!" I told Charlie, panicking and scared sounded. I could almost hear Charlie's face turning red.

"Edward…" he began. I hung up laughing raucously. I heard the toilet flush and the door open.

"What's wrong Edward?" my angel begged, her concern relaxed me, composed me. She healed me in so many ways, she didn't even know.

"Nothing is wrong love; I just finished my first call to Charlie. Let's go back down to the couch and we can plan the next one. I'm thinking three calls total. Then Carlisle will start his calls, and he'll call us when he's done. Until then we can do whatever we want." I told her calmly, brushing her hair back, and picking her up in my arms. I smiled at her, her answering smile was dazzling, and I couldn't help but kiss this most gorgeous of creatures.

"Wow, Edward" she gasped when I released her in my lap, as we sat on the couch. "Today has been amazing!" I soared at her statement. It really had been a wonderful day so far, and it wasn't even done! "I love you so much; I just wish that this day didn't have to be in the aftermath of yesterday…." I knew exactly what she meant; I felt the same way.

"Love, today is what it is. And what it is is wonderful. We are together and can do whatever we want! And we get the next 6 days to do the exact same thing. So don't worry please, you know how I hate it when you worry. Just relax, hold me tight, and everything will work out perfectly." I said with an intensity that would scare most people. But my Bella, her face softened, her smile glowed, her eyes glazing over slightly. I kissed her soft luscious lips gently, just once. Then I took out my phone again, my declaration had taken longer than I thought. It was time to call Charlie again. I dialed the now familiar number.

Charlie picked up on the second ring again.

"This had better be damn good Edward, we're almost finished up here at the Newton's store and I've had enough of your pranking today."

"Sir, Chief Swan, I would never prank you. I'm only complying with what you asked me to do. And that was to inform you of any change in Bella's condition. Which is what I'm calling to do now sir. I'm terribly worried about her too." I said this all calmly but pushing worry as the main emotion.

"OK, Edward, what's wrong with her this time?" Charlie asked, not buying my explanation.

"Well sir, Bella can't walk! She keeps falling over every time she tries to walk. I've had to carry her all day. Oh, wait a second, never mind, that's always been the case, sorry to bother you Charlie!" I hung up the phone laughing until I was bent over Bella's waist, hugging her trying to calm myself down. When I was able to look up, she was glaring at me.

"I can't ever walk without falling over, can I?" She demanded petulantly. She tried to get off my lap again, but my hands were too quick and I was able to grab her waist, and keep he solidly seated on my stone legs.

"Love" I started, giving her an exasperated but knowing look. "You know it's true. Besides its all in good fun, I thought you wanted to annoy Charlie" I said, knowing I was being unfair, but the girl couldn't walk, it was so true! "And, I thought you liked it when I hold you." I said quietly, absent mindedly drawing circles on her leg. She groaned and slapped my arm.

"Edward, you're being unfair! Of course I love it when you hold me, I love being with you more than anything. I just don't think that all humor should come at my expense." She clarified, her tone stern but understanding. I knew she was right, so I nodded and smiled.

"I'm sorry Bella. I will try to make fewer jokes at your expense." I said dutifully. She smile and snuggled in closer to me, kissing my jaw once. We just sat there, looking deeply into each other's eyes, waiting for time to pass until the last call. Then we would let loose, and just enjoy each other's company for the rest of the day. Finally it was time.

"It's time Bella" I whispered into her ear.

"Oh goody!" she said back, as she leaned into position on my lap, and started tracing the contours of my chest again. She seemed happy so I didn't tell her how distracting it was to have to touching me like that. It was such a wonderful feeling that I didn't want it to stop, but I wanted to be able to concentrate on her and her touch, rather than have to block it out. I dialed the number and waited for an annoyed Charlie to answer the phone. He answered on the last ring this time.

"Edward" he grumbled.

"Hi Charlie, listen Bella is really ill this time." I put all the panic and sincerity I could into my voice. He caught on.

"What's wrong Edward?" he asked the infamous question for what seemed like the billionth time today. I took a deep breath then said quickly

"She looks like she's asleep, but I don't know if she just slipped into unconsciousness again. I have her lying in my lap but I__"

"She's laying in your what?" an enraged Charlie screamed at me.

"My lap" I said back "but Charlie that isn't the point. Some people with head injuries if they are more than they appear, the person can slip into a coma and die. I don't want Bella to die Charlie!!" I practically screamed at him. If I could fake crying I would, but vampires can't cry so that wasn't an option.

"Calm down Edward, can you check her pulse?" He asked trying to remain calm.

"Oh, wait… Oh ha Charlie you'll love this, Bella just was just dazed from me kissing her and was had her eyes closed in pleasure. They were just closed so long that I thought she was unconscious. Bye Charlie!" I hung up the phone as quick as I could, and started laughing uncontrollably again. At first, in my periphery vision I could see Bella pouting again, but she couldn't help but join in my laughter after a few seconds.

We hugged each other close, me laughing into her hair, she laughing into my chest. I could feel that my shirt was soaked from her tears of joy, and I reveled in that feeling. I took her face in my hands and kissed her as passionately as I safely could. Operation Annoy Charlie was a success! Now the question was, how was I going to avoid being shot when he got home from work….

**DUN-DUN-DUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N- first of all I can't believe I forgot that in the last chapter. Sorry about that and sorry for this taking so long to get to you guys. It's an intense chapter and took me a long time to write. It's 14 pages in a word document!!! Now that's love, that I would write over 14 pages for one chapter. Granted it was an awesome chapter but ya. So anyways, I hope you guys liked it. Review Review Review and you will get the next chapter that much quicker! Also, ideas for Emmett's punishment, how Edward will avoid Charlie's wrath when he gets home, and anything else would be much appreciated!!! Thanks**

**-My Vampire Sparkles**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hey everyone! Sorry that this update has taken so long to get up, but I've been busy with school and I wanted to get the first part of Emmett vs. The smelling salts out first. If you haven't checked it out all ready please do. So ya, here it is! Enjoy and review review review!!!!!!!! Ideas plz!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight. Duh! And you call yourself a fan... tut tut, Stephenie would be ashamed…**

**Chapter 6: Dead Man Walkin (no pun intended)! Punishment day**

**EPOV:**

Success! I was jubilant as I took Bella in my arms and ran up the stairs to her room at vampire speed. My plan had gone better than expected, and we had the whole rest of the day to ourselves. Part One of Emmett's punishment was complete, we had gotten back at Charlie, and Bella was safe in my arms. I smiled crookedly and watched with pleasure as her eyes suddenly glazed over and she melted in my arms. I laughed boisterously and hugged her closer, kissing her gently on the forehead. Now the only question was what to do for the rest of the day. I had already done our homework and we weren't expected at my house until Charlie went to bed. Tonight we would issue Emmett and Jasper's punishment for what they did to Bella and I. Well mainly Emmett, but Jasper would get a taste too!

The thought brought me mixed emotions, the first was of disgust and pure anger for what they had put Bella through, the other was of pure joy. The thought of the punishment brought the smile back to my face as I looked back down at my angel.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked annoyance winning out in her voice.

"Oh nothing, I'm just thinking of tonight's activities" I said lightly, looking deeply into her eyes to try and make her drop the subject.

"Ugh, no fair! Stupid dazzling vampire!" She ranted at me, shaking her head to clear her thoughts, all the while glaring furtively at me. I just smiled back. She was just so cute when she was angry. I brushed my hand across her cheek as I sat down on the bed cradling her in my lap.

"I love you" I said as intensely as I could, staring into her eyes again. There was no way she could fight it this time, and she knew it. So she just reached up and kissed me with all her human might, which wasn't very much, but I appreciated the effort behind it. I laughed again, breaking the kiss.

"So, what would you like to do love?" I whispered into the hollow beneath her ear.

"You know…" she whispered back, her breathing was ragged and her meaning transparent in the seductive tone she used. That triggered a memory, long ago it seems, as she admitted to knowing what I was, and how she had not believed how seductive and attractive she was, without trying to be! Poor Jacob Black! I had said back then, now the growl resonated deep in my chest. Poor Jacob Black indeed! The anger coursed through me, I stiffened, feeling Bella stiffen nervously in reaction. I looked back at her.

Yes, there was that worried look on her brow. Damn! I forced a smile on my face and leaned down to brush my lips against her jaw.

"What's wrong Edward?" she demanded trying hard as she might to not succumb to my efforts.

"Nothing love, just some bad memories." I said quietly against her neck.

"You know I hate it when you do that? I hate to see you hurting. Please tell me what's wrong so I can make it better!" She pleaded with me, pulling my face to look at hers with her soft, warm hands. "Please Edward, I love you, you know how much it hurts. Please…." She trailed off; dropping her hands from my face and a look of pain crossed her face. Immediately I had my hands against her cheeks, stroking, holding, my lips against her hair, remorse and guilt coursed through my veins.

"Bella, I'm so sorry love. I know, I know... I'm sorry." I kept stroking her face and began to rock her. Then, the most hilarious thing happened. Her stomach growled so loud that I thought I had growled unconsciously. I froze, immediately looking to Bella's face to see if I had frightened her. A look of embarrassment filled her face, as the deep red color ran across her cheeks.

"Oh, sorry" She whispered. I just laughed, as loud and as hard as I could. She slapped my face gently, trying to get up. I just held her tighter and continued to laugh as I walked her down to the kitchen at human speed.

"What would you like for lunch, love?"

**EMPOV:**

I'm gonna kill Edward. I chanted over and over in my head, as I walked with Carlisle out of the police station to his car. He had my mug shot in his hand and was trying as hard as he could not to burst out laughing. Apparently he liked my costume… I climbed into the passenger seat as quickly as *humanly* possible, reaching up to tear off the wig.

"No Emmett, you know the rules" Carlisle said sternly, grabbing my hands in his and handcuffing them together in my vampire proof handcuffs. I shook my head and growled quietly at him. He glared death rays at me in return, and I turned my head towards the window to hide the fear that sent through me. Carlisle never, and I mean never... well I guess there was that time with the smelling salts, and the time with Esme's kitchen, and the time with the.. oh never mind. Carlisle hardly ever got mad at me, at least this mad. He was the calmest vampire in history, probably the calmest being in existence past present and future. This was unlike him and meant I was in for big trouble.

I thought that this little prank of little Eddie's meant that he had forgiven me, I thought that this WAS my punishment. Carlisle's death glare told me the truth of it… this was far from over. Crap… I hung my head and was quiet for the short drive home.

"Thanks for bailing me out dad" I said quietly trying to sound genuine so that at least Carlisle might forgive me again. He glared at me at first, then his features softened slightly and I knew I had him. I put on my best puppy dog face, the one that I knew Rose couldn't stand. "I'm really sorry about what I did to Edward and Bella Carlisle. It was stupid and immature but I…" I cut off suddenly seeing the anger return to Carlisle's face with a vengeance!

"You have done some bad things Emmett, but this has to be one of the worst. You will take the punishment the family decides for you with grace. And you will NEVER and I repeat NEVER do anything like this again, and you WILL go back to rehab. You need help Emmett."

Wow…. He didn't even say son once. I mean I knew Eddie was Carlisle's prodigy but he usually wasn't like this. Like he said though, and I couldn't deny it, this WAS the worst thing I had ever done… well besides the humans I killed, but I couldn't really help that. My la tua cantante's weren't as lucky as Bella. I hung my head again, and trudged behind Carlisle into the house, like a prisoner on death row. Rose met me inside and instantly grabbed my earring'd ear.

"Ow Rose" I shouted at her. She glared daggers at me, this hurt worse than Carlisle's glare…

"I will handcuff you to the boulder in the forest until the meeting tonight, where we will decide your doomed fate. You will NOT complain, you WILL take the punishment with grace, and will never even THINK of doing anything like this again. AM I clear?" She snarled at me. I nodded quickly not looking at her face. She drug me to my boulder and I complied silently. It wasn't my style, but I knew they'd go easier on me if I went quietly. So there, I stood, on top of a boulder, handcuffed to a monstrous fir tree; in drag…… this was a nightmare.

**APOV:**

What to do what to do… Some many ideas, so many possible futures. I had heard Edward tell Rosalie he had a plan for Emmett's punishment, but I couldn't see for some reason. So frustrating! I pouted. Rosalie came in, a smile replacing the glare she had reserved for Emmett.

"He'll be no problem" she assured me. I was surprised at Rose. She didn't even like Bella, and yet, she was truly mad at Emmett, truly disgusted by his behavior. It was truly amazing!

"I know" I said tapping the side of my head. "Let's go talk to Carlisle and see if he knows what the plan is for tonight. We both ran up to our "father's" office and gently rapped on the door.

"Come in" Carlisle said in a strained voice. Wow he was really taking this hard… I danced over to his desk and patted his shoulder.

"Bella's fine Carlisle and Emmett will cooperate tonight. Everything will be fine" I chimed at him smiling encouragingly.

"I get so worried about Bella! She's just so fragile! Did you notice how much blood there was? That girl must have a bleeding disorder; I'll have to test her tomorrow, after she's recovered some. No one should have bled that much from a simple razor cut." He shook his head as he talked.

"Yes Carlisle, she IS human. But she has US to protect her now. She's the safest person in the world. Especially with mister over-protective as her boyfriend... well soul mate, whatever. She'll be fine Carlisle." I tried to assuage him again. His brow furrowed again.

"Just look at what happened with Emmett Alice! This could happen again! As much as I'd like to not believe it, Edward COULD have gotten to Bella. That would tear this family apart, and kill Edward…. I can't even think__"

"She'll be fine Carlisle! It was an accident and Emmett WON'T do it again!! I've seen it!!!" I nearly shouted at him now.

"Trust us Carlisle, as much as I hate to admit it, we all love Bella, and want to protect her. She won't be harmed." Carlisle's and my jaw dropped as Rosalie said the words…. "Don't look at me like that; it's not as if you didn't know already!" She protested, crossing her arms across her chest. "Now Carlisle, Alice and I were wondering if Edward told you the plans for tonight yet?"

"No, no he hasn't"

**BPOV:**

"What would you like to eat love?" Edward asked, his face jubilant in his amusement at my humanness. I scowled.

"How about some irritable grizzly" I asked him sweetly, working hard to mask the annoyance in my voice. That stopped him short. He "humphed" and I smiled back victoriously.

"That's not funny Bella" he told me seriously.

"Then don't make fun of me" I said back, the annoyance creeping back into my voice. "You know I don't like double standards" and I was sure that he did. Stupid infallible vampire memory.

"I'm sorry Bella, now what can I make you for lunch? You're starving… please... let me take care of you... that's all I ever want… is to make you safe and happy." He stated, the love and transparent honesty oozing out in his tone. I melted.

"How about a grilled cheese sandwich?" I asked, feigning enthusiasm. It worked, but he still gave me that look.

"How about an albacore tuna melt? You need protein; it'll help you recover quicker from all that blood you lost." His voice was almost a whisper at the end, his face hid the pain well, but I was so adept at picking it out, that my heart stopped and I ran recklessly to him, wrapping my arms around his waist tightly.

"Whatever makes you happy Edward, all I want is for you to be happy." I cried into his marble chest. He collapsed into me.

**JPOV:**

Ugh… the emotional clime around here was so crazy today... I had to get out. I gave my Alice a quick peck on the cheek, her eyes turned to mine immediately. I just stared into her eyes for a moment and she nodded mouthing "I love you, see you later tonight". I smiled back, racing out of the house. How I loved her, she always knew…. Being an Empath was hard, feeling everyone's emotions. But having this ability drew me to Alice even more; she could sense my feelings and was always sending me waves of love, adoration and happiness. What a positive emotional clime she created for me.

I smiled to myself. I would hunt for a bit, it would make it easier when Bella was around tonight. Despite the frustration and anger I felt toward myself for that time I had tried to kill her, her blood still called to me. Edward knew this and would be thankful for my preparation. I wasn't sure if I would be punished with Emmett tonight or not, so it was a good thing to do to keep my mind off of it. I ran past Emmett, handcuffed to a tree on top of his "special boulder". I ran backwards waving at him, laughing at his ridiculous costume. I really hoped that they wouldn't punish me too. Edward's prank hadn't been easy, but I knew that he was reserving something for tonight.

I couldn't wait to see how it would work out. And then I caught a scent, and was off to satiate my thirst…

**EPOV:**

"Edward!? Edward? Please Edward, please! Talk to me, what's wrong?" my angel was calling to me, fear and panic clear in her voice. I straightened up, trying to put my face back together. Her words before had crushed me. The joy and pain I felt had over powered even my vast senses. I had literally collapsed under the weight of them.

"I'm fine Bella, I'm fine" I assured her, recovered now, the joy permeating my being. I picked her up and sat her on the chair closest to the stove. I wiped away her tears and gave her a chaste kiss on her beautiful lips. Then I started gathering the ingredients for her lunch. The sandwich was ready in 10 minutes, she ate it appreciatively and I just smiled at her, staring into her deep brown eyes. There were only two hours until Charlie would be home, so I helped Bella start on his dinner. We made Grandma Swan's stroganoff because Bella said it would soften Charlie up, hopefully enough that he wouldn't shoot me for our prank today.

Bella was asleep in my lap when I heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the drive. I pulled the stroganoff and set the table at vampire speed, all the while keeping Bella cradled in my arms. Then I sat us back down on the couch as Charlie opened the door. We had been watching 'A walk to remember', and Bell had cried herself to sleep as I stroked her hair, and kissed away the tears.

"Hey Ki__" Charlie started to say, but as he saw Bella asleep on my lap, he stopped. Then frowned as he tiptoed to take off his boots and jacket. I noticed he left the gun belt on… Charlie continued to tiptoe across the floor; I noticed his face soften as he caught sight of Bella's face, deep in sleep. I knew what Charlie was seeing in her face, the beauty, the fragility, and vulnerability in her expression. Adoration poured from us both, our faces smiling at the sleeping angel.

"Is she ok?" Charlie asked wearily

"Yes sir. She just needs her rest. We made you dinner, it's on the table. I think I should take her up to bed so that she can sleep in peace" I whispered, hoping to skip out on the lecture I could hear forming in his head.

"You can go put her in her bed, and then I want to talk to you down here for a minute." Charlie said back sternly.

"But Carlisle told me to watch her." I said back

"She'll be fine for 5 minutes Edward." Charlie hissed at me. Wow, that made me back up a second. Apparently I hadn't judged his level of anger properly. The emotions Bella's angelic face had brought forward had masked the rage I heard now.

"I can call Carlisle" I warned. I wasn't in the mood for this right now, and I knew it would wake Bella up. Charlie glared back at me, but I saw his mind waver, and smiled as he said

"Fine, later, but you watch yourself Edward Cullen."

"Yes, sir. I only have Bella's best interest at heart Charlie. You CAN trust me."I tried, perhaps a little too hard, to make those last words convincing. Then I carried my sleeping angel up to her bedroom, and laid her under the covers, climbing on top of the faded quilt and placing my arms around her.

"Sleep my Bella, sleep my only love."I cooed softly. She slept soundly, and to my pleasure, said nothing but "I love you" and "Edward" all night. She had flipped over, hugging herself to me at one point. I kissed her forehead and her eyes opened slowly.

"What… what time... is it?" She yawned.

"It's time to go, are you ready?" I asked the excitement and enthusiasm breaking through my voice. I had been refining my plans as she slept, and now I couldn't wait!

"Yes, let's go" she said sleepily. I laughed as I picked her up gently.

"Can you hold on?" I asked dubiously.

"un-uh" she tried to say. I laughed again, and cradled her tightly in my arms as I leapt from her window. I was jubilant already; the thrill of running like this with Bella only exacerbated my good mood. We were to my house in seconds. Everyone but Rose, Jasper, and Emmett were standing around my piano platform, waiting for us.

"Good evening Edward, Bella" Carlisle said nodding to us, and grinning once he saw my expression. I smiled back.

"Thanks for the help earlier dad" I replied. I was smug in knowing that I WAS Carlisle's favorite.

"Hello dears" Esme said cheerfully. Bella was still waking up or she would have responded already.

"Hello Esme" I said back happily. How I loved my adoptive mother.

"Edward Bella!" Alice chimed, dancing over to hug Bella and me. I raised my eyebrow at her

_Everything is fine Edward, calm down. Emmett will give us no problem tonight. Rose and Jasper are out getting him from where I handcuffed him in the forest,_I groaned as she thought that_ no worries. _I rolled my eyes. _Over- react much? _I growled at her, which brought Bella into the world of the living at last. I smiled down at her apologetically. She smiled back.

"Hi everyone." She said quietly, trying to sit up more in my arms.

"So are you going to let us all in on the plan now or do we have to wait just like Emmett?" Alice demanded inpatient now.

"You can wait two seconds Alice, and Emmett isn't the only one on trial tonight. Jasper holds part of the blame therefore I think it's only fair that he bear part of the punishment." I stated calmly.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that" Jasper replied from behind me in a solemn voice. He had Emmett's right arm, and Rose held Emmett's left ear. Man that looked painful. His face showed only the pain of his disgrace though.

"Emmett" everyone said together.

"Ya, I know, I know. I made a mistake and now I'm gonna pay for it. I got it, I won't mess around. Lay it on me executioner" Emmett said, surprisingly calm for someone on death row. I could tell the last comment was aimed at me, I smiled. Bella did too, but her smile was one of vindictive joy. I laughed at her expression; it was that tigerish-kitten fury that I loved so much. The rest of the family smiled and laughed too, all except Emmett. He didn't even crack a smile on that idiotic face of his. I really didn't care at this moment.

"Ok, let's get to this" I said, all business now. I laid Bella on the couch Alice and Esme each taking a side of her. Rose and Jasper walked Emmett to the center of the room, making him kneel before me, like I was actually executing him. I already knew I had a God complex, but this just fed it. I laughed almost manically at the site of Emmett kneeled before me in drag. Everyone looked at me like I had just grown a second head.

"Edward" Esme chided, I bowed my head.

"Sorry Esme" but the same feeling still coursed through my body. Then something unbelievable happened…. Rosalie released Emmett's ear, giving him a warning glance and Jasper a smile and a nod, then she crossed the room to the couch and folded herself neatly on the floor in front of Bella… My jaw dropped and I couldn't think for a minute.

"_Shut your mouth and get on with it you idiot! Yes, I love Bella too. I want this just as much as you all. Ask Alice if you don't believe me."_ Rosalie thought to me. I quickly glanced at Alice and she nodded fervently. Wow... that blew my mind…. Anyways, back to the trial.

"Emmett Paul McCarty Cullen, on the charges of idiocy, stealing, assault, sexual and physical harassment and holding up the Newton's store" I couldn't help adding that last bit. "We find you guilty as charged and will sentence you as we see fit." He sighed and nodded. "Jasper Whitlock Hale, on the charges of sidekick idiocy, stealing, assault, and intent to aide in sexual harassment, we find you guilty as charged and will sentence you as we see fit." Jasper kept a calm face and also nodded.

"Jasper Hale, we sentence you to let Bella direct Alice in choosing your clothes, and style for the next week, and one menial task for every other member of the family except for Emmett." His face sunk, and then brightened as he realized how easy I had let him off the hook. I head Bella laugh, her face full with the smile my edict had caused her. I smile back, jubilant again.

"Emmett Cullen, we sentence you to a six part sentence. One, you will continue to wear the drag costume for the next two weeks, or change into the maid costume I picked out." *Evil smile* "Two, you will cook to order anything Bella or the rest of the family wants, no surprises no substitutes, to order for the next month." I looked down at him to make sure he understood. He nodded. "Three, you will not get to be within five feet of Rosalie for the two weeks following your costume stint."

"Please say you were kidding about the last part." He pleaded, hands folding like a little child in prayer.

"No, I definitely wasn't kidding" I said back emotionlessly. " Part four, you can't make any cracks at either Bella or I for the next month. No innuendos, now clumsy jokes, not "human" cracks, no sexually repressed, or over-protective cracks. If you even think one, every part of your sentence will be doubled and two new parts will be added by Alice and Rosalie." Everyone smiled at my list, but Bella's was the brightest. 'Thanks Edward' she mouthed enthusiastically. I smiled back crookedly.

"Part five I said my lips pulling into a fierce smile, showing all my teeth. "You have to go on three dates with Jessica Stanley. And I mean real dates; you have to make her believe that you like her."

"Nooooooooooo" Emmett screamed.

"Emmett" Rosalie snarled a warning at him from her place at Bella's feet. It was still so weird to see her there.

"But Rose!!!!!" He wailed.

"No, Emmett. This is what Edward has decided, this is how it shall be." Carlisle commanded him sternly. I snickered at his words. He shot me a look, and I immediately quieted and wiped the smile off my face. "Let's finish up here Edward; you've given Emmett quite a bit to think about." He said this calmly but his face and thoughts had a slight warning to them. "_I have veto power Edward. Go easy on this last one" _Easy! Ha, like I would do that. I didn't care at this point what he did; all I wanted was the one last demand… The one that Emmett would remember forever…..

"Part six Emmett" I started

"Just kill me now man, just spare me" he moaned

"Shut it Emmett" Rose hissed again.

"Part six Emmett; you will be the dogs and Bella's servant for one week."

**Dun-Dun-Duh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N- Epic finish to this chapter don't you think? It took me a little while to think up a worthwhile last part to the punishment. Thanks to everyone who gave me ideas, which was only a few of you, eh-em... *hint hint*. So hope you liked it, I'm pretty happy with it. Look forward to a surprise next chapter! Please review as always and the chapter will come quicker!**

**Thanks!**

**-My Vampire Sparkles**


	8. Authors note 3

**A/N- Hey guys! I know some of you were really excited about this side story. I tried, but I don't like how I had to manipulate Emmett's character to make it work. I have a new Beta who is pro at Twilight who will be helping me from here on out. So I'm going to be deleting this story on Tuesday, and changing 'Routine gone wrong' a little bit to accommodate adding this in there. Hope this is okay with you all, I think it will help me to stay true to the characters which is one of my goals. Also I'm going to be starting a new fanfic soon called Easter egg hunt, Cullen style! I hope everyone will check it out! Thanks for your support!**

**-My Vampire Sparkles**


	9. Author Note 4

**A/N- Hey! Some people seem to be confused that I am ending Routine Gone wrong and that is NOT the case. I am simply taking Emmett vs. the smelling salts and turning it into a scene IN routine gone wrong because I was having to mess with Emmetts character too much for me to want to continue writing that peace. So please keep reading!!!! I will be updating in the next three days! Promise!**

**Thanks**

**-My Vampire Sparkles**


	10. Chapter 7

**A/N- Sorry it's been so long guys! I've been sick, and school, and BUSY! But here it is, at long last. Hope you like it! Oh and I started a new story if you didn't already know. It's called Alternative Hunting Ethics; it's already got two chapters up so go check it out!!! – My Vampire Sparkles**

**Chapter 7: Doctor, Doctor. What shall we do?**

**Disclaimer: Ya, I still don't own it.**

**EMPOV:**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You can't do this to me, Edward! You just can't, man!" I begged, coming forward on my knees toward him.

"Emmett, you promised." Alice was sending rays of death my way, as she warned me. Rose was also glaring at me. Carlisle was angry, but not quite as mad as earlier. He seemed amused by Edward's choices for my punishment.

"Come on, Edward." I tried again.

"Emmett!" Rosalie growled at me. That's all it took for me to realize this was it. I was dead…. I hung my head. I could hear Alice and Jasper laughing.

"We will respect Emmett. He has admitted to his crimes and has been sentenced. He will carry out these sentences and then we will never speak of these again. OK?"

"Yes, Carlisle" everyone chorused. Everyone but me, I wish I could cry. I would. I looked up and saw the biggest smile on Bella's face; I just couldn't help but return it. I looked around at the rest of my so called family. All of them had huge smiles on their faces, all except for Carlisle and Esme. They simply looked like they were ready for the night to be over.

"We will start your sentence in the morning. Rose and Alice you are in charge of Emmett until then. Bella, love, you must be exhausted, let's get you home. Carlisle, is there anything else I need to do?" Edward said, looking at each person as he spoke to them.

"Let me check Bella out before you take her home. There's something I want to talk to you two about in private. Alice, would you join us?" Carlisle spoke calmly but you could see how these past couple days had worn him. "Emmett, I'll speak to you later. Rose, keep him in your room until morning please."

"Don't worry, Carlisle. I'll take _GOOD_ care of him." Rosalie drew her lips back over her teeth as she spoke. Man, my woman looks hot when she's mad! Rose grabbed my ear and led me upstairs. This time handcuffing me to the bed.

"This is familiar." I said suggestively, remembering a night long ago.

"Oh no, Emmett, as far as I'm concerned, your punishment starts tonight. Lie down and be quiet." Rosalie snarled back. I did as she said, settling in for the night….

**BPOV:**

"Holy crow, Edward!!! That was so much fun, thank you, thank you!" I shouted at him as soon as Rosalie and Emmett were out of sight.

"My pleasure, love. He deserved a good punishment." Edward said, beaming. He took me in his arms and kissed me on the lips briefly. I snuggled into his chest as he walked up the stairs after Carlisle. Alice followed us; her smile had lost its genuine nature though. I frowned and looked at Edward. His smile was gone too. Oh no…

"Edward?"

"It's fine, love. Everything's fine. Carlisle just has a theory he wants to discuss with us."

"If everything's fine, then why is Alice coming?" I asked petulantly.

"I don't know why Alice is coming actually." Edward said, annoyance creeping into his voice. I snorted. He looked down at me, smiling again. We were in Carlisle's office now; Edward sat down in the chair opposite Carlisle, moving me into a more conventional position in his lap. Alice sat down next to us.

"Bella," Carlisle said calmly, folding his hands in front of his face. "When we found you the other night; there was an extraordinary amount of blood. It has me concerned that you might have a bleeding disorder. Have you ever been tested for one?"

"Uh…. Not that I'm aware of…" I said quietly. I didn't remember ever being tested, but I guess it's possible… Oh crap! This would be bad.

"Don't be scared love." Edward said to me, brushing his fingers along my cheek bone. "I will take care of you no matter what. You'll be absolutely fine! Right Carlisle?"

"Yes, we just need to know which one it is, and then we'll be able to give you the best possible care." Carlisle said this calmly, trying to soothe my worries as well as Edward, but I could tell that he was really worried.

"You'll be fine Bella! We all love you, and we'll always take care of you ok! Stop worrying you'll give Edward a heart attack" Alice chimed, Edward growled at her at this last comment.

"What do we do…?" I asked quietly. Still worrying.

"It's a simple blood test, Bella. We can do it in the morning. You need your sleep. Let me give you a quick look over to justify this visit to Charlie, and then Edward will take you home." I just nodded. Then suddenly

"What are we going to tell Charlie? Oh no!! This is going to kill him!" I had started yelling by the end.

"BELLA! BELLA! Breathe, love, breathe!" Edwards's hands were anxious on my face, Carlisle and Alice leaning over me.

"You need to calm down Bella, stress isn't good for you." I tried to calm down but I couldn't. So many thoughts were running through my head. Then I black out…

***

**EPOV:**

"Carlisle!" I growled. "Alice! You said she'd be fine. And look, she fainted. Ugh." I cradled my Bella to my chest, and kissed her hair, willing her to wake up.

"She'll wake up in about 5 minutes, Edward, don't worry. She needed to know." Alice said, trying to assuage me. I growled again.

"Do you want me to get the salts, Edward?" Carlisle asked wearily.

"No, Carlisle, its fine. I know I'm being over about it, but I can't help myself... She's my world" I tried to explain my reasoning, but I just couldn't help it.

"We know, Edward. It's fine. What can we do?" Carlisle tried again to assuage me, it was starting to work.

"I think I just want to take her home. Will she be okay, Carlisle?" I asked worrying again. My love was so fragile… Maybe even more than I knew. What a scary idea that was. I shook my head to try and rid those thoughts from my mind.

"Yes Edward, you take better care of her than anyone else ever could. Call me if you need any help otherwise bring her to the hospital in the morning. I'll call Charlie and let him know what's going on in the morning. I'll take on her tests personally. Don't worry, Edward, she really will be fine."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I appreciate this more than you could ever know. Thank you, Alice, I know you love her too." She nodded at me, and I stood up crossing over to the door and racing down the stairs. I took my time running back to Bella's house. Savoring the feeling of her in my arms, the air through my hair; then other emotions made themselves known. Panic, fear, deep penetrating pain at the thought of what we might learn tomorrow. I tried to banish those thoughts from my mind as I climbed through her window, and placed her gently on the bed, spreading the quilt over her still form.

Alice had said five minutes, it had been six. I was starting to panic again when I saw her eyes flutter. I rushed to her, taking her in my arms again, stroking her hair.

"It's alright, love, you're home and safe. We'll get everything take care of tomorrow." I whispered into her ear, as I hugged her closer. Was that ever possible? I had to be careful to not crush her, but I couldn't stand having any space between us right now.

"Oh, Edward… I love you." Bella whispered back. I could hear the terror and tears in her voice.

"Just sleep, love, I'll take care of you. I promise." I said this as fervently as I could without scaring her.

"I'll try..." she said. I kissed away the tears coming down her face, trying to calm her. I felt the tension start to leave her body, her breathing became regular again. I spent the rest of the night rocking her, humming her lullaby and whispering sweet nothings in her ear whenever she became restless.

***

When she woke in the morning, I made her breakfast, eggs again. Then we spent an hour pretending to watch TV as we enjoyed each other's company.

"We should get going to the hospital,, love." I whispered. Not wanting to move from where we were but knowing it was time.

"Do we have to?" She pleaded, how could I resist her when she did. But I knew that this was necessary.

"Yes, love. I'm going to run home and grab the Vol__"

"No need Edward" Alice chimed from behind us. I had been so wrapped up in watching Bella that I hadn't heard her approach. "I decided to come to support Bella." Alice said.

"Thanks, Alice, I really appreciate you coming." Bella said sincerely.

"No problem, Bella, I love you, too, you know that!" Alice said, smiling

"Let's get going, you two." I said, standing up quickly by carefully, trying not to jostle Bella.

Alice followed me out to the Volvo, slipping into the back with Bella as I got into the driver's seat. We made the drive in silence, thinking of what was coming. I parked close to the front door at the hospital, and taking Bella's hand, we walked in the front doors. The front desk attendant smiled at Alice and I.

"Hey, Edward, Alice. Here to see Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes, thank you." I responded courteously, trying to smile friendly.

"I'll page him for you." I nodded back. Looking down at Bella I could tell she was worried. I squeezed her hand, and smiled crookedly at her. Her eyes glazed slightly and I felt her lean into me. Just then Carlisle walked around the corner.

"Good morning, kids! Ready, Bella?" He asked cheerfully. His thoughts didn't betray any worry or falseness. He was much better than last night. Wow.

_She'll be fine, Edward, I'm sure of it._

I nodded back at him.

"This way,, kids" He said gesturing for me to lead the way. He walked alongside Bella, keeping a fatherly hand around her. "It'll be alright, Bella. Really. You're not scared of a little needle are you?" he asked jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

Bella laughed, "No, Carlisle. I know I'll be fine, I just always get nervous around hospitals." I rolled my eyes, memories flooding back: a _sadistic vampire intent on torturing you to death no, you run off to meet him. An IV on the other hand…_ I shook off the memory, I have to keep my head in the now. Bella needs me. I squeeze her hand and smiled again. Carlisle seemed to have a calming influence on her, that was good.

"Right in here, Bella. Just have a seat and I'll get out the kit." Carlisle said, getting back into his doctor persona. He worked efficiently and quietly gathering the materials. Alice and I each sat on one side of Bella trying to distract her with trivial things.

"So what kind of band-aid would like, Bella?" Alice asked. "There's a hello kitty one that would match your outfit perfectly!" I rolled my eyes at her and Bella groaned having caught sight of the tray Carlisle was preparing. I squeezed her hand again.

"What about that movie in Port Angeles, Grand Torino? Didn't you want to see that? Maybe once we're done here we could head up there? Alice could come too!" I said, putting extra enthusiasm in my voice.

"Alright, Bella, one, two, three..." Carlisle counted down methodically. I felt Bella tense, her heart stop momentarily. Then she took a deep breath, ah sweet relief!

"You're doing great, Bella. We just need two purple tubes. It shouldn't be hard. There... and done! Great job, Bella. Now which band-aid did u want?" Carlisle said.

"Bella, how about the blue 'Finding Nemo' one?" I asked trying to get her mind off the needle in her arm.

"Ya, sure, blue." She said keeping her eyes squeezed tightly shut. I had to hold my lips together tightly to keep from laughing.

"Alright, all done then." Carlisle announced pulling the needle out "Edward, apply pressure for a few minutes please, I'd want to be careful." He told me looking me in the eyes with a warning glance. But I hadn't even recognized the blazing thirst in my throat until he had thought of it. I stared back at him with a knowing look; he smiled and snapped his rubber gloves off, disposing of all the evidence. I looked over at Alice and saw that she had scooted her chair back and was holding her breath.

"The results will take about 2 hours to be processed, why don't you and Alice take Bella down to the cafeteria to get her something to eat, she's looking a little pale" he said, laughing at the end.

"Great idea. Alice?" I gestured for her to lead the way. I wound my arm around Bella's waist supporting her as we walked towards the cafeteria. We spent the two hours, joking about food and kids at school. Bella seemed to be adequately distracted which was good. When it got close, we walked slowly back up to the front desk. I was looking for a place to sit when I saw Carlisle waiting for us. He looked pleased, but was blocking me from his thoughts. I growled softly. Alice and Bella both nudged me. I rolled my eyes at them and followed Carlisle back to the room.

Alice and I sat on either side of Bella again, holding her hands. Carlisle took out her chart though I was positive he already had it memorized, I know I did. Well besides todays test results.

"Well Bella. Your test results are in and____"

**Duh-duh-Dun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N- ZOMG! I know, I left you hanging, but the chapter was already 5 pages so I figured you guys could last. Besides it leaves you time to really contemplate what's going on. So review review review! And next chapter: Emmett's punishment begins, Carlisle announces Bella's test results and!!!! A SURPISE!!! YAY surprises!! Thanks – My Vampire Sparkles **


	11. Chapter 8

**A/N- Sorry this chapter took so long to get out everyone. School has been very consuming these last few weeks and the server has been down for almost three days! I wrote this on Saturday but I wasn't able to upload it until today. Anyways, hope you all enjoy it and I will try and get the next chapter out sooner!**

**Disclaimer: It pretty much spells it out right there....  
**

**Chapter 8: Just what the Doctor Ordered**

**EPOV:**

"_Well Bella. Your test results are in and _you have Thrombocytopenia_."_

"What?" Bella asked confused, her hand gripping mine tighter. I squeezed back smiling in relief.

"It's a blood disorder where your bone marrow doesn't produce enough platelets to clot your blood quickly enough. That why when you cut your leg there was so much blood. It also explains how easily you bruise." Carlisle answered calmly relief emanating from every pore of his being. My smile widened as I squeezed Bella's hand again, leaning in to kiss her on her beautiful lips enthusiastically. She was dazed by my response, so I smiled and leaned back.  
"It's alright love! This is a good thing; it's very simple to take care of. Do you remember back in Phoenix when you had lost so much blood?" I told her, looking deep into her eyes to try and "dazzle away" her worries.

"Yes…" she said softly.

"Well, the doctors had to give you transfusions of blood to stabilize you. So now you are just going to be having them on a regular basis to keep your platelet level up." I explained in a level tone. I had to work to keep it that way, as I remembered how the transfusions had made my Bella smell. I shook my head; Bella tilted her head at me.

"What's wrong, Edward? Is there something you aren't telling me?" She asked nervously

"No love, everything is fine. I'm just so relieved that you are going to be ok!" I smiled at the end, my voice finally reflecting the level of enthusiasm I had felt when I first heard the news in Carlisle's mind. He smiled at me.

"I told you everything would be fine." Alice said condescendingly.

"You weren't so sanguine this morning." I reminded her, rolling my eyes, but never taking them off Bella. She was finally starting to relax, the worry lines in her brow lessening. I reached out and gently smoothed the last of them away; I felt her soften under my touch and smiled. I kissed her forehead, taking her in my arms.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too." She turned to Carlisle. "Thank you so much, Carlisle." She walked over and hugged Carlisle with enthusiasm. I smiled enjoying seeing my love and my family get along so well. I gave Alice a high five and wrapped my arm securely around Bella's waist.

"Thank you so much, Carlisle, Alice. I think I'll take Bella home now. Can you talk to Charlie, please? We'll see you at the house later." Carlisle and Alice nodded. I pulled Bella out of the room quickly, excited to have some time for just us under happy circumstances. I smiled at the thought and grabbed Bella up in my arms to get us to the car all that quicker. I placed her in the passenger seat and secured her seat belt, running around the car to get in the driver's side.

"Do we have to go home?" My love pleaded. How could I refuse her when she pleaded like that?

"Not right now... Did you have another place in mind?" I asked curiously.

"I want to go to our meadow" she said enthusiastically, grabbing my hand and holding it to her cheek. I smiled

"Of course, love." I stepped on the gas and laughed out loud when Bella gasped and dropped my hand grabbing the sides of her seat. I loosened her death grip on the seat, bringing it to my lips; sampling the bouquet while resisting the wine, as I had once put it. I let up on the gas pedal a little bit, and sighed as Bella relaxed.

"Of all the things about me that could frighten you and you are scared by a little speed." She just glared at me, but squeezed my hand tighter, eyes widening as I revved the engine again. I smiled and turned my eyes back to the road however unnecessary it was. No matter how I wished it to be so, my self control was not perfect. I had to be careful, always careful around my love. I sighed and Bella turned toward me, her forehead creasing. "Love..." I whispered, stroking her cheek reassuringly. I slowed the car to a stop and leaned in to kiss her neck. I kissed up and down her neck, across her jaw, finally her lips. She relaxed almost immediately and I never wanted this moment to end. It always had to though, and as I felt Bella's hands move to my hair I slowly pulled away, kissing her palm to reassure her. She smiled sheepishly and I chuckled softly.

I ran around the car at vampire speed, and opened the door, helping Bella out with one hand. I lifted her to my back, allowing her to wrap her legs and arms around me securely before taking off towards our meadow. How exhilarating it was to run! I was so happy that Bella could now share this happiness with me, rather than the sickness it had first inspired. We reached the meadow in just a matter of seconds. It only took a second to disengage her arms and legs from me. I cradled her in my arms, and lay down in the center of the meadow. We just stared at each other for awhile, reveling in the moment of peace.

"What are we going to do now?" Bella whispered to me as the sun started to go down. "Not about this thrombo-whatever, I guess I can deal with" she gulped "transfusions every so often. "Do we need to go to my house to talk to Charlie, or can we just head straight over to your house for the rest of the day?"

"Well." I started thinking it through a moment. "Carlisle said that he would speak to Charlie, so I would think it would be ok for us to head straight over to my house. Today starts Emmett's punishment." I reminded her, smiling at the thought.

"Yes!!!" Bella bubbled with excitement. How I loved to see my angel happy. I smiled crookedly and laughed with her, standing up and swinging her round and round. When I stopped she started to fall over, so I scooped her up in my arms and kissed her on the lips vigorously but briefly.

"Are you ready to go then?" I asked happily raising my eyebrow.

"Yes, of course! I can't wait to see Emmett's face!" I laughed at how excited she was. I had never seen Bella so happy. It made me burst with pride, so much that I leaned down and pressed my lips to her as hard as I could without hurting her. She responded with close to the same level of enthusiasm (her human mind wasn't capable of this level of emotion. It would break her fragile body). This thrilled me beyond reason, but I exulted in the moment, once again pulling away slightly when her fingers braided into my hair. I held her out from my body slightly, staring into her eyes and sighing at the beauty I saw there. I kissed her forehead stroking my fingers along her cheek.

Then I swung her gently to my back, waiting only a few second for her to get a grip on me. I took off like a bullet out of a gun, reveling in the feelings; the feeling of the wind in the hair, the ground speeding away under my feet, the warmth of Bella's body against mine, her breath on my neck. They were the best feelings I could imagine, I never wanted them to end. All too soon we were back at my car. I strapped her in the passenger seat, and ran around to the driver's side, climbing in agilely. I smiled at Bella as I stepped on the gas; she rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand. I chuckled and kissed her hand, letting up on the gas a little bit. I wanted to extend every bit of time I had with her, and this was no exception. She smiled wider as she watched the speedometer go down.

Alice and Jasper were waiting for us on the front porch steps, they both looked excited and happy though Jaspers thoughts were slightly excited, seeing as his punishment was also about to start now that Bella was here. I laughed silently as I ran around the car to grab Bella out again.

"Hey, you two!" Alice chimed at us.

"Congratulations, Bella. I'm very happy to hear that you are ok." Jasper said in a gentlemanly fashion. I raised my eyebrow at him and he nodded. Alice dragged Jasper out to meet us, hugging Bella enthusiastically and then eyeing Jasper meaningfully. Jasper stepped forward and hugged Bella lightly; a brotherly hug was what he was thinking. I laughed quietly, wrapping my arms around Bella's waist, directing her towards the house.

"Are they ready to start?" I asked Alice.

"Not quite. But Bella and I have time to get Jasper dressed!" She said excitedly, clapping her hands. Bella and I both laughed, Jasper smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand, shaking it in denial.

"Oh good! I almost forgot about that." Bella said in disbelief. I laughed and kissed her neck, I loved watching her expressions. Alice took Bella's hand, and gave me the look. I reluctantly released my love watching as my favorite sister carried her upstairs to torture Jasper. Jasper gave me a last pleading look; I shook my head without once ounce of regret. He sighed and followed Alice quickly up the stairs. I laughed and then strode into the front room.

"Good afternoon, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie." I said, nodding to each in turn.

"Hello Edward" Carlisle said, smiling at my expression, his earlier relief still in full swing.

"Hello dear. I'm so glad to hear the good news." Esme said sweetly embracing me lovingly before stepping back to Carlisle's side.

"Edward." Rosalie said, nodding. Her thoughts conveyed only slightly more emotion. There was an excited edge to her thoughts, and I could hear the slight relief at the news of Bella's test results. I smiled and nodded at her. Then I sat at my piano and played quietly, until Bella, Jasper and Alice came down the stairs...

**BPOV:**

Alice had dragged me upstairs, Jasper coming up behind us momentarily.

"So Bella, we only have seven days, we have to make the most of this opportunity and hope that our fashion sense will rub off on him" I snorted at her emphasis on the word "our". We both knew that she was the only one with true fashion sense and would have the final say on Jasper's outfit.

"What do you have in mind Alice?" I asked patiently.

"Well... As I said we have to make the most of this... So I've planned four outfits per day."

"FOUR!!!!!" Jasper practically yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Yes, four." Alice said calmly glaring rays of death at her true love. He quickly calmed down, flattening his hands to his side, almost standing at attention. I had to laugh... It was just so funny the effect that Alice had on him. I had always thought of Jasper as the most frightening of the Cullen's, so it was truly something for someone to affect him so. Alice smiled at me, and then swiftly glared at Jasper again. She danced to her desk and picked up a large stack of paper.

"I have made a plan for the next seven days, detailing every part of the outfits, down to the hair and make-up."

"Make-up?" Jasper asked quietly horrified. Alice snarled at him, but even I was slightly confused at this part.

"Trust me Bella." She said slightly aggravated, catching sight of my expression.

"I do." I said earnestly. How could I not trust her fashion sense?

"Oh good, let's get to work then. Here's this morning's outfit." She said excitedly handing me the first three pages from the stack. It read: dark wash jeans, black button up shirt (collar flipped up), silver Rolex, leather thong bracelet with "I love Alice" charm (I snorted when I read that), but I was surprised to see make-up: Bella's choice, and hair: Bella's choice.

"Wow…." That's all I could say.

"Well, what do you think?" Alice asked anxiously, leaning toward me on her tiptoes.

"I really get to choose his make-up and hair?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes of course!" Alice said in relief. "Let's get started!" she pushed Jasper into their closet and came out 2 seconds later, Jasper dressed, a martyred look on his face. "You turn, Bella." She chimed at me. I rubbed my hands together in anticipation and Alice laughed musically.

"I think Jasper needs a lime green Mohawk, some red blush, some black lipstick, and—,"

"Wait Bella, I'll do the Mohawk, you deserve retribution, and Jazz looks good with blush, but I draw the line there, no black lipstick! My man is not a Goth!" Alice was vehement. I stumbled back a step.

"Ok... I'm sorry." I whispered. She pulled Jasper into the bathroom, smiling lightly at me. They came out five minutes later, Jasper styling a lime green Mohawk, and some light blush. I giggled and walked over to hug them.

"Thanks guys!"

"Let's get downstairs to start Emmett's punishment." Alice quickly said, pulling both me and Jasper down the stairs. I saw Edward at the piano, and herd my lullaby. I teared up, frozen at the base of the stairs as I saw my angel turn to look at me.

**EPOV:**

I turned at the sound of Jaspers degraded thoughts, but my eyes saw only my love. My Bella, frozen with emotion at the stairs, tears glistening in her eyes. Agony swelled through every part of my being, I ran as quickly as possible to her, scooping her up in my arms, and anxiously stroking her cheek and kissing her forehead repeatedly.

"What's wrong, love?" I pleaded anxiously.

"It just so beautiful, Edward," She said through teary eyes. I kissed her head in relief, smiling crookedly. Thank goodness, I prayed silently. I sat us down on the couch, still stroking my loves' cheek. I looked away from her eyes for just a second, to see the rest of my family looking at the stairs. I followed their gaze to see Emmett, head hung, escorted by a gleeful Rosalie down the stairs. My smile widened. Bella, catching my excitement, looked towards the stairs just as they reached the end of it. She smiled back at me.

We all stood up as Emmett and Rosalie entered the room. Alice had placed a chair in the center of the room, Rosalie placed Emmett in that chair, and then we all sat on respective couches.

"Now that the whole family is assembled, under good circumstances," Carlisle began. "It is time for Emmett to start his punishments. Rosalie?" Rosalie walked five feet away and drew an imaginary line. "Bella? Are you hungry?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"Um... sure." Bella said, slightly confused.

"What would you like, love? Emmett will cook to order anything you like." Her face brightened as my reminder sunk in.

"I think Lasagna sounds really good." She said excitedly.

"Emmett?" I prompted. He rose from his chair and walked sullenly to the kitchen.

"Alice, Jasper? Please supervise" Carlisle asked. They nodded and rose from the loveseat, heading to the kitchen.

"Well love, what would you like to do while we wait?" I asked.

"Will you play for me?" My angel asked me, snuggling into my chest. I didn't understand, so I put my hand under her cheek and pulled it up so that I could read her face. All I saw was genuine want in her face. My brow furrowed as I carried her to the piano. I sat her in my lap and started playing her lullaby. She stroked my cheek with her warm soft hand. I could sense her worry, but I was too occupied by the curiosity her reaction earlier had brought about in me. I turned to her as I began Esme's favorite.

"Tell me what you're thinking please." I asked quietly, purposefully smoldering my eyes. Her eyes glazed over and she leaned into my side. I stopped playing to put an arm around her; I didn't want her falling off the bench.

"Order up," Emmett called from the kitchen. I picked Bella up again, running her into the dining room and placing her in a chair at the table. Alice set up the service, and Emmett brought in a steaming plate of lasagna. I crinkled my nose at the smell, but I could see that it made Bella happy so I tried to smile. She ate it with transparent pleasure, causing me to smile widely. When she was done Emmett took the plate, smiling slightly at Bella.

"Emmett is at your disposal, Bella. What would you like to do?" I prompted.

"Well..." Bella said catching my mood immediately. "He's at Jacob disposal, too," my eyes hardened slightly at the mention of the mutt. "I think we should let him know about his prize!" She giggled at the end, tracing my shirt with her hand until she found the pocket with my phone in it. She dialed quickly and invited Jacob over. I smiled as Bella defended Emmett when Jacob called him a bloodsucker. I played with her hair for the rest of the conversation.

"Well, obviously Jacob can't come here, so we're going to meet at my house in an hour." She told me. I nodded, glancing at Emmett.

"Emmett, why don't you go change into your maid costume" I suggested wryly. He shrugged heading for the stairs. "Alice, would you be so kind as to assist him?" I asked her. Bella giggled as Alice danced up the stairs behind him. I stared into Bella's eyes, watching the excitement play out in her eyes. Her eyes glazed silently and she leaned into me. I smiled, lost in her eyes... Then Alice was tapping me on the shoulder.

"We're ready, Edward!" she chimed at me. I laughed, grabbing Bella about the waist, and leading her to my car. Alice and Emmett got in the backseat. I drove at a reasonable speed to Bella's house, excited and disgusted at the thought of the following events ran through my head. When we arrived Jacob hadn't yet and I was relieved slightly. I ran around at human speed to get Bella out of the car, and we all walked into Bella's house. Charlie was on the couch.

"Hey kids! Oh wow... Hi Alice! And, ummm, Emmett. How was your day?"

"It was fine, dad" Bella answered quickly steering us toward the kitchen.

"It was interesting, Charlie. I trust Carlisle got a hold of you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes he did, thank you, Edward. Your father is a great man; I owe him Bella many times over." Charlie said with genuine appreciation. I nodded and then followed Bella into the kitchen. We had all sat down, when I heard the roar of Jacobs car, and sighed. Bella looked up at me in confusion. Then understanding washed over her face, and she blushed.

"Jacobs here..." she said quietly. The doorbell rang and we all got up slowly to answer the door.

"Hey, Bells!" Jacob greeted my love excitedly. "Le—Cullens" Jacob stared to say catching himself. "Now what shall we do?" he contemplated, grinning mischievously. I snarled as his thoughts registered in my mind...

**Duh-Duh-Dun!!!!**

**A/N- Well, wow that's a long chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! And yes there will be more on Bella's blood disorder no worries. I just wanted to make sure that part of Emmett's punishment got in this chapter since you all have been so patient. So let's hear some review!!! I hope to get the next chapter out quicker than these last two have come out. Thanks!! – My Vampire Sparkles**


	12. Chapter 9

**A/N- Well I have decided to grace you all with another chapter even though I only got ideas from three people. Thank you to Jessica-Marie Cullen and Jayleen-Whitlock-Hale-Cullen!!! So here it Chapter 9, Reviews please!!!**

**Chapter 9:**

**Disclaimer: the name says it all doesn't it? I HAVE NEVER AND WILL NEVER OWN TWILIGHT!**

**EPOV:**

"_Hey, Bells!" Jacob greeted my love excitedly. "Le—Cullens" Jacob started to say catching himself. "Now what shall we do?" he contemplated, grinning mischievously. I snarled as his thoughts registered in my mind..._

"Hi Jake" Bella said, returning the greeting half heartedly. I squeezed her waist gently and smiled down at her; she blushed and looked back towards Jacob.

"Jacob…" I growled.

"Relax bloodsucker, I got this under control. Soooo Emmett, ready for a day of Pack filled fun?" Jacob said, grinning mischievously at the last part.

"Let's just get this over with" Emmett responded in a low voice.

"Be fair Jacob." Bella warned I loved that she felt so close to my family. It made my smile widen in pleasure, I kissed the top of her head softly.

"Sure sure Bells. Now bloodsucker, item number one; you will refer to me as one of three things for the remainder of your sentence: King Jacob, Your majesty, sire, and"

"*cough* sunshine mutt *cough*" I added, smirking to myself.

"What was that Edward?" Bella asked me, slightly irked that she couldn't always hear what I said.

"Nothing Bella."

"And lastly, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted" a baleful glare in my direction "or master. And you must refer to me in one of these terms whenever you talk to me. Got it leech?" Emmett growled lowly before answering.

"Yes, Master" he spit, curtsying to emphasis the stupidity. This had Bella and I cracking up.

"Let's get to work oh slave of mine!" Jacob called cheerily while motioning us to follow him out to his car. Bella lead the way with Emmett bringing up the rear.

"_I'll meet you back at the house..."_ Alice told me via her thoughts. I shot her a questioning look but just nodded as her thoughts registered in my head.

"_I don't want to get dirty... You'll see what I mean soon enough!"_ And with that she told Charlie good bye gave Bella a quick peck on the cheek and waves goodbye to Emmett and I, shooting Emmett a warning look before climbing into the Volvo and speeding off towards out house.

"Where are we going Jake?" Bella asked I was thankful to her that I didn't have to speak to the retch myself. I didn't know how long I was going to be able to watch him lord over Emmett, even if Emmett DID deserve it. This went against all of my instincts, but I really wanted Emmett to pay for putting my Bella in danger.

"Back to my house…" He said quickly, running to the passenger seat of his Rabbit. He pointed at Emmett and then motioned for him to take the wheel as Bella and I climbed in the back seat.

"Mutt, I mean King Jacob…" Emmett said with disgust "You do realize that you're making me breach the treaty correct?"

"I talked it over with Sam, and he agrees that in the interest of showing you leeches your place, this one time would be ok." Jacob jeered, glaring at me. I growled lowly, hugging Bella into my side. "Off we go, chauffeur!" Jacob said snapping his fingers.

"I'll snap your little neck wolf…" Emmett grumbled under his breath. I laughed silently, and settled in for the ride. Maybe this would be a good thing; I could get the lay of the land in case it did ever come to a fight with the wolves. My thoughts were interrupted by the most pleasant of feelings. Bella's soft index finger was touching my lips.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked worriedly.

"Just wondering what La Push will look like." I lied. "This is the first time I've been there in 80 odd years." I told her, grinning.

"And it will be the last time, for all eternity." Jacob said sternly. "This is a onetime thing, got it bloodsucker?" He told me, turning around to enforce his words with a worried glare.

"Oh I know pup." I said smoothly tapping my forehead. Bella grimaced, the tension palpable in the air between us.

"We've arrived, sir." Emmett snarled. Jacob gestured that he should open our doors. Emmett huffed but got swiftly out of the car and had all of our doors open in 5 seconds.

"Wow…." Bella gawked at Emmett. She shook her head and then stumbled out the door behind me. I put my arm around her to steady her. She smiled at me gratefully. I sighed and then started after Jacob and Emmett who had started into his little house. Emmett snorted in distaste at the door. To my surprise Bella smacked his shoulder, and glared at him. I laughed, and pulled Bella through the door before she could smack me too.

The room was small, with a simple worn sofa and TV in the corner. Jacob led us past the tiny kitchen to a closet sized room with a double bed that stretched corner to corner in both directions. I caught a whiff of something even more disgusting that the werewolf stench I was beginning to become accustomed to (against my will and instincts). I plugged my nose just as I Bella appeared to have caught the scent.

"What is THAT Jake? It's disgusting!!" Bella practically yelled. Jacob just smiled.

"That honey, is what my dear leech slave here gets to find out. Your task for the day is to clean my house from top to bottom, in one day at human speed! Oh and it has to be spotless ok cause I promised Billy…. He doesn't know about this whole arrangement..." Jacob trailed off, grinning sheepishly at Bella.

"Ew Jake… And what are we supposed to do while Emmett cleans?" She said petulantly. He laughed at her expression, just a second before I was about to. That unnerved me, the dog and I on the same wave length... ugh...

"Well… Edward could help and WE could go ride our bikes or take a swim." Jacob said suggestively

"Jaaaaake..." Bella groaned

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" I snarled at him, pulling Bella behind me. "You are not taking her anywhere!" I growled again.

"Sure sure, it was just a suggestion. Why don't we, uh, go watch some TV while steroid McGee here gets to work?" He tried again.

"Bella needs something to eat first" I said persuasively.

"I'm fine Edward!" she groaned.

"No your bloodsucker is right Bella. You look pale; let's get you something to eat. I think there's some left over Ragu from last night." He said to her grabbing her hand and grinning apologetically at his poor accommodations. I let Jacob pull Bella into the kitchen, assuring myself via his thoughts that she was safe.

"I'll be right there Bella, I need to discuss something with Emmett first." I told her soothingly when she turned back to me with a worried expression.

"What now?" Emmett groaned at me.

"Let's just get through this Emmett; Carlisle wouldn't be very happy with us if we started a war with the wolves today; especially after all that effort last spring."

"Fine. I'll be good. Now get out of here so I can clean sir mutt's disgusting room." I laughed at his tone, and then suddenly a huge grin spread over my face as I heard Emmett's plan. He eyed me meaningfully and I nodded back still grinning. I smoothed my face as I walked back to the kitchen so as not to alert Jacob or Bella.

Bella was sitting in the chair next to Jacob on the far side of the tiny kitchen table. She was staring sullenly at the small bowl of noodles with what I assumed was Ragu sauce on it, that she was slowly consuming. I grimaced at the un-appetizing meal. Jacob glowered at me, his thoughts the only thing alerting me to his embarrassment at his meager accommodations. I scraped the chair opposite her across the floor gently to alert her of my pretense. Her head jerked up and that smile I loved so much spread across her flushed face. Wait, why was she blushing? I smother my curiosity and instead turned to Jacob.

"Emmett will be no problem, just leave him to it Jacob and it'll get done." I told him, my voice only slightly strained with the displeasure at what my brother was being subjugated to, even though it was my fault... Sigh…

"Sure sure. So what do you want to do Bells?" Jacob asked solicitously.

"TV sounds good." She responded quickly, sending me a look I didn't understand. "Is that okay with you Edward?" She asked a weird tone in her voice. I was puzzled.

"Whatever you want Bella." I told her truthfully. I would get the rest out of her later. But the show was about to start, and I didn't want to be distracted by the confounding conundrums of my love's mind.

**EMPOV: Starting just as Edward leaves Jacob's room**

Stupid stupid stupid MUTT! I screamed in my head. But oh I was going to get him back, and Edward was in on it, so I knew it was going to be good. Now to find the source of that disgusting scent! I used my abnormally good sense of smell to locate the item. It was a concoction (created and strategically placed just for me I'm sure) of a half eaten moldy sandwich, leaves, a half eaten apple with worms in it, dust bunnies from hell, all stuffed in some over sized dirty gym socks. OH MY LORD! Where did this boy grow up? A pig pen? No those were cleaner... Oh wait, he grew up here... That says a lot… I snorted and delicately picked up the gym socks setting them in a bucket the dog had left for me.

I sorted through the cleaning supplies and pulled on the pair of large rubber gloves. Then I grabbed the bed and flipped it on its side pushing it up against the wall so that I could get under the bed. Oh man, that disgusting… There were what seemed like hundreds of pairs of ripped up dirty sweats and underwear and shirts… Why did he keep them? Ugh... I quickly snapped a photo on my phone before using the end of a broom to pick up the offending items and dump them in a large plastic bag. I noted the white splotches on some of the articles and took more pictures. HA! Jakey boy isn't as goody goody as Bella thinks he is, wait till I show Edward! I finished picking up the clothes and then shoved the bag out the window into the top of the garbage can that sat under the sill.

I grabbed the vacuum cleaner and started on that. I went through the house, at this annoying slow speed, thoroughly cleaning every room. Taking pictures here and there of items of interest. Once I had cleaned the living room where Bella had fallen asleep on Edwards lap, the cute little human, I pretended to pick something up off the floor by Edward and smoothly tossed him my phone. He shot a worried glance at me; I just smiled, thinking _"alls cool. Look at the pictures!"_ Then I carried the cleaning stuff back to the kitchen and put it away under the sink, keeping only the special surprise Jacob had left me and the rubber gloves I used to hold it.

Carefully I placed it in the microwave with a bag of popcorn. Then smiling mischievously, pushed the popcorn button and darted back into the living room. I bowed to Jacob theatrically.

"The cleaning is done, sire. You look famished so I put a bag of popcorn in the microwave for you. It should be done in a minute or two." I smirked in Edward's direction. He was having a hard time holding in his glee. His chest was shaking with the effort which of course woke up the groggy Bella.

"Whas going on guys?" she mumbled.

"Wait, how long did you put it in for leech?" Jacob shot at me, worry in his voice.

"I just pushed the popcorn button... uh sir" I said, tacking on the formality at the end.

"SHIT! That will burn it!" Jacob shouted jumping over the back of the couch much to the amusement of Edward. A shocked Bella stared after him.

"Wait for it" I said in a low voice so only we could hear it.

"Wait for wha__" Bella started to say. 

**KABLOOLEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!!?" Jacob screamed at me, running into view. Edward grabbed up Bella at vampire speed and threw her on his back. We raced out the door, laughing all the while. Bella was still in shock I assumed. It took her till we were over the boundary line to finally say something.

"Uh... Emmett?" she asked meaningfully. I just laughed and started running faster, racing Edward home.

**EPOV:**

I was still shaking with laughter as I helped Bella down from my back. I held her to my chest, kissing her hair in delight.

"Edward…" She whined at me. "What happened?" She demanded this time.

"Oh Emmett just put a sock full of moldy stuff that Jacob had left under his bed for Emmett to clean up, in the microwave with an open bag of popcorn. So when the dog went to save his popcorn, it exploded all over him and the house! HAHAHAHHA" I rocked back with laughter. Bella started off glaring murderously at Emmett and I, but after a minute or two she couldn't help but join in our laughter.

I took her inside and sat on the couch, rubbing soothing circles in her back as we all calmed down. The rest of the family came in the room to see what all the fuss was about and pretty soon they were all howling with laughter; Emmett recounting the story with much enthusiasm. Everyone had a huge grin plastered on their face.

"I'm sorry about that Emmett… I shouldn't have gone that far with your punishment." I told him quietly. He laughed but clapped me hard on the back.

"Despite the truth behind that, I'm glad you did! That was one of the best pranks I've ever pulled!" Emmett guffawed, bending over in laughter. Carlisle had regained his composure and was shooting meaningful glances at Jasper, Emmett and I. Jasper took his queue and calmed Emmett down, I smiled apologetically at my father, and Emmett's smile immediately disappeared as he bent his head.

"Sorry Carlisle" we repeated in unison. He waved away our apologies.

"It is done, we must move on, let's just hope the pack is gracious about this…" He smiled hopefully. My smile grew as I realized what has to happen next.

"Oh Emmett, dearest brother." I said deceptively. Emmett's head rose at my tone.

"Yes Edward."

"I do believe it is dinner time." I said simply. He shot me a questioningly look. I grinned and looked down at a confused Bella. I nodded at her. Realization lit up her face.

"PIZZA!!!!" She announced gleefully! Emmett just gulped...

**Duhn-Duhn-DUH!!!!!!!**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed that. That was Jake's day of control, we'll just have to see if the pack chooses to get revenge for Emmett's little prank. Reviews please, I have ideas for the next chapter already, I just need a little showing of love and it will appear!**

**Thanks!**

**-My Vampire Sparkles**


	13. Chapter 10

A/N- Sorry it's been so long everyone. Just got out of school so I'm planning some epic chapters here!!! Woot! Hope you enjoy it let me know!

**Chapter 10****: One laugh too far!**

**Disclaimer: **Once again Stephanie Meyer is the only one to ever own the mind controlling power that is Twilight.

**EPOV:**

"_I do believe it is dinner time." I said simply. He shot me a questioningly look. I grinned and looked down at a confused Bella. I nodded at her. Realization lit up her face._

"_PIZZA!!!!" She announced gleefully! Emmett just gulped..._

I laughed quietly to myself trying not to smile to wide. Emmett was already glaring at me and I could hear his revenge plans slowly but surely refining themselves in his mind.

"Now now dear brother" I told Emmett in my best Carlisle voice. "Remember that you were the cause of all this..." I reminded him gesturing broadly while giving him a knowing look. Emmett sighed and then turned back to Bella.

"Come on squirt" he said starting towards the kitchen and gesturing for her to follow. "Now you sit on that stool right there and watch how it's done!" Emmett said picking Bella up with vampire speed and setting her on the stool. I growled low but insistent. Emmett cracked a smile at me and then rushed around the kitchen trying to find all of his ingredients.

"Oh dear." I heard Esme cry from the other side of the kitchen.

She had buried her head in Carlisle's chest and tearless sobs were wracking her body. "My poor poor kitchen!" she moaned. Carlisle shook his head and patted Esme's back soothingly. My smile grew tenfold as I walked over to place my arms around Bella's waist. She looked up at me and seeing my smile kissed me quickly on the lips. My smile grew and with vampire speed I leaned down and kissed her neck. She squirmed in my arms and I just laughed.

"Eh, hem" Emmett said loudly, clearing his throat and glaring at me.

He looked so ridiculous in the tall white chef s hat that I had no clue where he found, that I burst into laughter. I had to let go of Bella and brace myself on my knees until I could stop laughing. When I came up and looked around the kitchen, everyone was staring at me like I had suddenly sprouted a third head. I looked down to Bella with a questioning look.

Her face was purple that it looked like she was choking. I yelled for Carlisle and took her face so quickly in my shaking hands that for a second I didn't even realize what I was doing.

"Bella, Bella love! Please no please, Bella!"

I cried to her, stroking her cheeks. She burst out laughing and the purple color of her face that had worried me so, was slowly replaced by the loveliest shade of red I had ever seen. Relief flooded through my body so fast that I felt like I would fall to the floor. I stared into her face, begging her with my eyes to tell me what had happened.

"Edward" she gasped still trying to catch her breath. "You" gasp "are so funny!" She finally finished. I looked around at my family, finally stopping on Carlisle. I raised my right eyebrow in silent question. He was having a hard time keeping a straight face. Then abruptly I realized what had happened. All the relief drained from my body and was replaced by anger. My face hardened and I released Bella, taking a swift step back and focusing on Emmett's labors. I knew it was petty but I wanted to see how Bella would react.

She got a hold on herself quickly and spun around to face me. An injured expression on her face, her full bottom lip slightly pouting. There was moisture on the edge of her eyes, though whether that was from her recent laughing bout or my move I couldn't tell. I had to work very hard to not run to her again, but she needed a little reminding now and again that she wasn't the only one who gets hurt. I could feel all but Emmett's glare on me, he being so involved in his cooking process.

I could smell the flour and yeast of the dough, the tomato and garlic of the sauce. They all disgusted me. Ha, garlic... what a joke. I wonder if Bella would get it. That brought me back and suddenly I had to look at her face. The tears had brimmed over now and she was slowly turning back to the counter. Alice and Esme rushed to her, patting her back and whispering soothing words into her ear. All the while glaring their most venomous glare. I just smiled and danced out of the kitchen.

I could hear their outraged thoughts behind me. Even Carlisle was surprised by my behavior. It hurt me to think that they all thought that one: I wasn't capable of this kind of behavior, and two that I actually meant what I was doing now.

Again I had to work to keep myself from running back to Bella, to dispel this horrible image of me that I had just created in my family's mind. I could still hear Alice and Esme whispering quite reassurances to Bella. That I was just a boy and that it meant nothing. That I would be back momentarily and apologize. But I heard Alice's silent promises to rip me and my CD collection to shreds if I didn't come back right now and apologize so thoroughly and do anything Bella asks of me for the rest of the day…

Then I heard Jasper whispering to Carlisle that he would be right back. He came into the room quickly, a look of strong disapproval on his face. I heard the lecture forming in his head. I held up a finger to stop him and then pointed outside. He nodded but I could still hear the questions in his head. We rushed outside and finally I was able to let the hard laugh that I had been holding in, out. Jasper gave me a look that questioned my sanity. I held up my hand again, give me a minute. Then I stood up brusquely and looked straight into his eyes.

"Do you really think so little of me?" I asked him in a very straightforward manner.

"Well, uh... No." he stammered. Looking away from my eyes, his mind racing, trying to figure out the best course. All the while monitoring my emotional clime and the one raging inside. I heard Emmett cry of excitement as he put the finishing touches on his masterpiece. We had to hurry.

"Jasper, it's all a joke. I just wanted to see how everyone would react. I love Bella, you know that. No matter how much she laughs at me, I could never hurt her like that."

"But you just did" he interrupted me, a glare creeping back into his expression.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it. Just follow my lead." And with that I strode purposefully back into the house, into the kitchen. I could hear Jasper's hesitation, but he felt the determination and ease of my being and followed anyways. I went to stand by Carlisle at the back of the kitchen a few feet from the still desolate Bella. He gave me the most disappointed look I had ever seen on his face. It hurt me, and his thoughts hurt even more.

"_Son, how could you? Look at her, the poor girl... And after the week she's had. I expected more from you Edward. You had better have a ___"_ I cut him off with my hand and gave him a pleading look. He looked skeptically at me but gave a nod and a mental plead for me to hurry up with it. Alice was still thinking daggers at me, but then she turned and saw Carlisle's nod. Her thoughts immediately questioned my plan. I mouthed the words to her at vampire speed. She shook her head, but I saw the tiniest smile touch her lips and I knew it would be ok. Alice told Esme at vampire speed that Bella was ok, and then so that Bella could hear, she told Esme that they should take Bella out for a girl's night.

Bella sniffled and said that she wanted to just go home. She didn't even look at me, it hurt but I knew it would be worth it in the end. Alice pulled Bella into her arms giving me one last glare and then thanked Emmett for the pizza grabbing two slices for Bella and putting them on a paper plate. Esme grabbed the plate and Bella's coat off the couch and followed Alice to the garage, also sending me one last glare. I knew Esme wouldn't like this plan even if she was completely in on it, but I knew that with Carlisle on my side, she would eventually forgive me.

"EDWARD! WTF man?" Emmett and Jasper and Carlisle all rounded on me as soon as the girls were through the door. Even Rosalie looked mad at me, and she didn't even like Bella. "How could you do that to her? Now she won't be able to appreciate my cooking genius!" Emmett yelled at me.

"Calm down" I said in my quietest but most reassuring voice. "I have a plan."

"It better be a damn good one Edward." Rosalie seethed at me. Wow... Rosalie being protective of Bella? She crossed her arms as she watched the emotions play across my face. Emmett went to stand by her, putting his arm around her waist. She pushed his arm off playfully and ordered him "Ew Emmett! Go take a shower, you smell like human food..." He grimaced and trudged off up the stairs, sending me a pleading look. I winked at him and his face brightened immediately. Emmet was always up for 'plans' and such.

I turned to Carlisle and Jasper with a wide smile and began explaining as quickly as I could.

"I know you all think horribly of me for this, but it will turn out well I promise! Alice is in on the plan; she and Esme are going to get Bella's spirits up a little bit before the big even this evening."

"And what exactly is the big event this evening Edward?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"So you all know how much Bella loves Romeo and Juliet right (***cough* New Moon *cough*)**?" they nodded, confusion still plain on their faces.

"We're going to act it out for her! I'm going to play Romeo, Emmett will be Paris, and Rosalie can be Rosaline" she should like that I thought. Getting to pretend I don't exist... which she pretty much did already. "And so on. We'll have to work fast to get a set built and everything. But I think that after all she's been through this week, it will be a nice surprise for her. I also thought that Carlisle, if you could call Charlie and ask if Bella could spend the night, maybe so that you can 'observe her condition'. I thought we all might go up to the hot springs for a swim..."

They were all quiet for a minute. Then the biggest smile stretched across their faces. Even Rosalie smiled.

"Wow Edward. That's perfect." Carlisle clapped me on the shoulder and I could hear the pride ringing in his thoughts again.

"Nice man." Jasper sad, punching me playfully on the shoulder.

"You're not a complete moron after all" Rosalie said, regret coloring her voice. Her thoughts longed for some of my romantic tendencies to rub off on Emmett. I smiled and then pecked her on the cheek. Her hand went to her cheek, her eyes wide in shock. The others were holding in a laugh.

"Well let's get to work!" I announced, heading toward the garage. The others followed silently behind me their thoughts confused and yet happily surprised. "Carlisle and Jasper I need you to go get supplies for the set. Rose can you get the costumes?"

"We got it covered Edward. Where are you going?" Rosalie asked.

"I have to go tell Esme so she won't kill me when they get home." I said, slightly worried at the prospect.

"Why don't you just text them Edward?" Emmett asked as he came in the garage.

"Because Esme doesn't check her phone regularly and that would be rude." Carlisle told him calmly, covering for me. He winked and I smiled and nodded back.

"Ok, what am I doing then Edward?" Emmett asked in a resigned tone.

"You my dear brother are in charge of refreshments!" I said, sudden inspiration striking. "For Bella, AND ourselves…" I said, trailing off suggestively.

"But how Edward? Esme wouldn't appreciate her good carpets getting ruined… OH!!!" Emmett's face went from complete confusion to sudden brilliance as his thoughts came around to mirror mine.

"You get it Em, go crazy!" I told him, but then amended. "Not too crazy Emmett. I want this night to be enjoyable for everyone." I gave him a serious look but his thoughts were all fine. Hmmm. I hope he isn't trying to hide something from me… Oh well, we can handle it.

"Alright team, BREAK!" I said seriously, clapping my hands on the last word. And everyone was off with a smile on their face. I climbed in my Volvo, thinking that I had a better chance of blending it with it than my prized Vanquish. With that I started out towards Silverdale (**A/N- yes this is a real town in Washington; I used to go there almost every weekend, it has more shopping then Port Angeles but is closer than Seattle.)**, the insatiable pull of true love guiding me through the winding forests.

**APOV:**

That brother of mine... If this doesn't work all of his worldly possessions are toast! I was kept chanting that to myself as I drove too quickly down the winding roads to Silverdale. I tried to keep my face smiling and happy but whenever I caught sight of Bella's desolate face in the rearview mirror the anger surged up in me. Esme was trying her best to comfort Bella, but we all knew Bella. She never got over things… this was one step too far though. Edward hadn't seen Bella after he left her last year. This was going to have a lasting effect on her. I just hoped he realized what he was going to be dealing with.

I wasn't so mad at him because I had to deal with zombie Bella, but because I already loved Bella like a sister and seeing her in this much pain was truly hurting me too. I sighed as I stole another glance in the rearview mirror. Catching Bella as she tried to wipe the latest stream of tears off her face.

"Oh Bella! You know he didn't mean it! We're going get your mind off that awful brother of mine! We'll get you some new clothes and then go have a nice dinner at La Bella Italia!" I smiled at the thought; I needed some new clothes too. It had been so long since I had last been shopping! A whole 3 days! Gah! My wardrobe must be so out of date! I stepped on the gas pedal throwing an apologetic smile at Bella when she rammed into the back seat.

"Alice can't I just stay in the car?" Bella pleaded once we reached our parking spot. I had tried to get as close to the store so that Bella wouldn't have to walk far.

"No Bella, you need this. You need to get that ID__"

"Stop Alice please… He may have broken my heart, again, but I still__" she broke off sobbing again and Esme gave me a reproachful look as she gather Bella in her arms again. I sighed and began mentally threatening Edward again. Then I caught sight of a silver Volvo hiding around the corner. He wouldn't… He wouldn't... EDWARD THAT HAD BETTER NOT BE YOU!!! I screamed in my head. The Volvo back further around the corner and I sighed, starting to get out of the car. I was going to go have a talk with that boy.

"Alice?" Bella whispered from the back seat. "Please let's just get this over with Alice." I sighed and got out, opening the back door for Bella. Edward would approve, I thought ironically. I took Bella's hand and pulled her out gently, then placed a hand in the middle of her back and gently pushed her forward. Esme got out and locked the car, then put her arm gently around Bella's shoulders. We guided her into the store and I started cursing Edward in my head again. I could see him smirking in his car, so I sent him a vivid mental picture of Bella's face a minute ago.

Even as far away from him as I was now, I could feel him wince. A second later, Esme and I both heard him enter the store behind us but neither of us turned to look at him. I guided Bella over to the wheel chair and kiddy cart rental place and told her seriously.

"Bella, you are either going to walk around with a happy face or I am going to rent a kiddy cart and stuff you in like the moping child you look like. Got it?" I said in my brightest but most threatening voice. Bella looked stunned and carefully surveyed the kiddy carts before nodding in assent. "Great! Let's go have some fun!" I said cheerfully!

As we walked towards the first store I could still hear Edward a few steps behind us. Then suddenly he ran past us stuffing a note into my pocket. Thank goodness Bella's head was down or she might have seen the surprised look on my face and would know that something was up. I lagged behind a few paces and quickly opened the note and read it.

Alice,

I know what you think of me, but take a look in the future and I think you'll be happily surprised. Please send Esme to the food court to get Bella something to eat. I need to let her in on the plan so she doesn't kill me. Thanks, you're the best sister I could have asked for.

-Edward

I sighed and then rushed to catch up with Bella and Esme. She was steering Bella towards the Aeropostale, perfect the food court was in that direction! I took a quick look into the future just to be sure Edward wasn't messing with me. I gasped out loud and if I could have, tears would have been running down my face. It was so sweet, so perfect! Damn that brother of mine!!!

"Alice? Alice what's wrong?" Bella and Esme were both staring back at me with worried faces. I quickly re arranged mine. "There's a sale!" I told them, trying to explain my gasp."It wasn't supposed to happen until next week! I was just so surprised" I explained lamely. "Hey Esme, there wasn't that much pizza... Edward would kill us if we let Bella starve. Why don't you go and get her something from the food court?" I insisted.

"Alice I'm honestly not hungry!" Bella whined, but Esme caught sight of my expression and caught on.

"Why of course Alice! Bella you must be starving! I'll be right back dears!" and with that she rushed off in the direction of the food court. Bella sighed and I just smiled and pushed her into the store. My enthusiasm was lost for shopping; I was suddenly very excited to get home. Esme seemed to share my sentiments when she returned from the food court with a six inch subway sandwich and a big smile. I winked at her and pushed Bella into the dressing room with more clothes to try on.

After about five hours we each had two full shopping bags and I decided it was time to head back home.

"Good haul ladies!" I congratulated them as we got back into the car. Bella looked a little happier; her cheeks had some color back. Mission accomplished Eddie! I told him in my head. I could see him smiling and laughing as he pulled the Volvo out in the street three cars behind us. Bella fell asleep on the drive back as Esme and I chatted. When we got home I rushed inside to see how the set had turned out dragging Esme with me. It was perfect! I couldn't have done better if I had planned it myself! I kissed Jasper enthusiastically in thanks and hugged Carlisle and Emmett.

"This'll be so perfect you guys!" I practically yelled in jubilation!

"Shhhhh. Carlisle warned gently. I smiled and cuddled into Jaspers side. Esme kissed Carlisle quickly and then ducked back out to grab our days haul. "Where's Bella" Carlisle whispered to me. "I'm letting Edward surprise her." I said, smiling largely. He would either get what was coming to him, or Bella would be instantly in a better mood. I didn't know which one would be better!

I heard Edward take a deep breath outside before he quietly opened Bella's car door. I heard the whisper of his clothes as he bent to pick her up, ever so gently. He was perfect for Bella. Only he could be that gentle, and boy did she need that! He came in the door Bella cuddled in his arms, the biggest smile on his face. We all gathered around the couch that was set front and center of the stage for the performance later. Edward gently sat down on the couch, and then gently stroked Bella's cheek. I saw her eyes twitch, but before she could open them, Edward leaned down and ever so gently, kissed her forward. He eyes scrunched up even tighter, like she was trying to stay in a dream she didn't want to wake up from. I giggled quietly. Jasper hugged me closer to his side. Then Bella opened her eyes, and gasped. Her eyes filled with tears and then she reached up and locked her arms around Edwards's neck, kissing him furiously. As I knew she would. After a few seconds, Edward unlocked her death grip and gathered her up in his arms to sit her more conventionally on his lap. She looked away for one second at all of our faces and then she caught sight of the set.

"OMG Edward! What is THAT?" She practically yelled.

**DUN-Dun-DUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N- Well I hope you guys enjoyed that! *cough* New Moon reference * cough*… I really like this chapter, and as you probably well know, I'm a sucker for the romantic fluff! So there you go! Let me know what you think, I'll be getting the next part out by next Wednesday because I'm leaving for camp that day… So yeah! Reviews please! Ideas would be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
